The Golden Song
by awalkingparadox
Summary: This is sligthly based off of Tsubasa chronicals but that it. When the Akatsuki destroy a small village to get at Naruto, he grow wings but they shatter leaving him in a coma. There's a full summary inside.
1. The golden song

Hi I know that I should be writing my other story but I read this fanfic and now I have this one stuck in my head as well so I'm going to write it and see how it turns out.

This story is set in the Shippuden series, I only read the manga so it's before Naruto creates the Rasen Shurikan and after he meets Sasuke again. Except this time Jaraiya decides to take Naruto along with him while trying to create an alliance to the Snow Country or as it is now known as the Spring Country. The attack takes place in a small village that is close to Konoha.

Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Jaraiya leave on a mission to make an alliance with Spring country and while they are staying in a small town the Akatsuki destroy it to get at Naruto. Filled with greif and longing to help the villagers Naruto sings awakening a new power where he grows wings. Even as his songs heal the village Jaraiya can't shake the feeling that something is going to go worng and it does when Naruto wings shatter causeing him to fall into a coma. Now the everyone in Konoha must seek out these golden feathers if they wish to ever see Naruto smile agian.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I also don't own Land of Confusion by Disturbed.

* * *

I was awoken by the sounds of screams. Outside my window the small village that I had been staying at while traveling to Spring Country was set ablaze, there standing in the flames was a man wearing that wretched cloak of red clouds. I heard their screaming, their cries, and wails and sat frozen in shock my mind unable to process what it was seeing. Just then the door to my hotel room slammed open.

"Naruto what are you doing! We have to get you out of here!" Sakura yelled at me while pulling me to my feet. After we saw Sasuke again Sakura had grown closer to me than ever and a small part of me was still in love with her.

"Sakura-chan that man out there… is he?" I asked her dreading the answer.

"Yeah, it's the Akatsuki. Which is why we need you to get out of here, I'm not going to lose you too!" Sakura yelled at me and ushered me toward the door. I was walking out the door when a thought struck me.

"Sakura-chan where's Ero-senin?" I asked her feeling panic raise through my body.

"He's off fighting the Akatsuki."

"What about Sai?" I felt my panic raise to terror at the thought of my friend fighting against the Akatsuki for me.

"He's out trying to evacuate the village." She told me as we ran out of the Inn only to step into hell. There were flames all around, the buildings and homes that looked so peaceful earlier that day was bath in the red light of the flames that burned around them slowly devouring them. Crumble buildings laid on the roads blocking the exist; women, men, children, and elderly all ran around screaming in terror and freight as they tried to escape the scorching kiss of the flames. Other sat stunned before burning building, crying and wailing the lost of their loved ones. High in the sky I saw Sai painting giant birds to transport people to safety, but he was going to slow, much to slow. So many people were dying and it was all because of me.

"Why… why… why Sakura-chan! Why are they doing this?!" I yelled at her while my heart was torn to shreds by what I saw.

"Because they're after you and they'll stop at nothing to get at you." She told me in a quiet voice. For the first time that night I could see her pain and her anguish as well. Her beautiful green eyes were dulled and her pink hair sticky with sweat, she looked at me and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Everything going to be fine. The villagers will make it out of here just fine; Sai will make sure of that." Just as she said that the building next to us exploded and she was knocked away from me.

"Sakura-chan!" I cried out and rushed to her side. She didn't look good her entire back was burned raw and she had a nasty gash on her head. Her skin had turned a sickly pale that looked demented with the shadows of the flames dancing upon her skin. She also wasn't breathing.

There I kneeled with the voices of the anguish screaming and beating around me, where the heat of the flames scorched my bare skin, where my sensei who was like uncle to fought to the death for my sake, where one of my best friend and dearest sister lied still in my hands. I felt all of my emotions beat at me, raising inside me, my anguish, my pain, my sorrow, my guilt it felt different from the times Kyuubi used my anger to control me; this time it was all me and Kyuubi was doing nothing to help me.

'They all… all of them… dying because of me… Jaraiya… and Sakura… hurt because of me. The villager too… They didn't do anything… So why?'

"_Are you just going to let them die?" _a voice whispered into my ear. It was neither male nor female, it had no emotions and gave nothing away of itself yet for some reason I felt like I could trust it yet at the same time its question disturbed me.

'I can't do anything… I'm not strong enough."

'_I didn't ask if you were strong enough, I asked if you would let them die.'_

'No… No I want to save them! I just don't know how.'

'_Would you save them even if it cost you your life?'_

'Yes! I would do anything to save them.'

'_Then sing, sing and let them hear your pain young one.' _And then everything went blank and I knew no longer of the world around me.

* * *

'Damn why did this have to happen now? Why did Nagato, no Pain come after Naruto himself; wasn't the Uchiha suppose to retrieve the fox? I don't have time to think about this.'

"Pain why are you destroying the village? They had nothing to do with this!" I yelled to my former student above the roaring flame and had to strain my ears to hear his answer.

"When the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki reacts to rage and anger he uses the Kyuubi chakra and thus makes his fighting more frenzied and wild making it easier to fight him. Two things can trigger his anger, one is the mentioning of Uchiha Sasuke and his failure to bring him back to Konoha and the other is the destruction and injuring of he's precious people and innocent people around him. Doing this will make it much easier to fight him." Pain replied with no emotion to his voice and I felt anger boil in my veins.

"Is that why you attacked this village! To make Naruto angry! Was that your only reason for killing so many people?!" I yelled at him wondering how my student had fallen so low. I was about to lunge myself toward Pain when I felt a wave of chakra sweep over me, it was Naruto yet at the same time it wasn't. It didn't have that demonic taint that had been showing more often lately and it didn't have that same wild feel it normally did. I turned to look for it source and what I say stunned me.

There was my student bath in a golden glow, his white shirt and white slacks looked like holy robes that flowed and fluttered around him, his golden hair reflected the light casting a golden halo around his head, and Tsunade necklace shined like a burning star a small dot of blue amongst the gold and white brilliance that Naruto was giving off. I watched as he raised his head and started to sing.

"I must have dreamed a thousand dreams

Been haunted by a million screams

But I can hear the marching feet

They're moving into the street."

When Naruto sang it was like listening to angels sing, his soprano voice ringing over the chaos like a bell. Even still I had a bad feeling, something wasn't right with the boy and I was proven right when he opened his eyes. His eye that were always full of his emotions, always showing his anger, pride, joy, and sorrow; were now empty. Not like a person who has given up on life, nor like the Uchiha and their stoic eyes, his eyes had no emotions at all, like glass orbs that reflected yet never saw. I felt terror and worry creep into my veins as he continued to sing.

"Now, did you read the new today?

They say the danger has gone away

But I can still see the fire's still alight

They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people

Making too many problems

And there's not much love to go around

Can't you see that this is the land of confusion?"

As Naruto sang I saw the flames slowly start to die and I just couldn't believe my eyes. Was Naruto putting out the flames with his songs alone? Just when I thought that Naruto didn't have any more surprises, he bent forward and a pair of golden wings burst from his back and he arched his back flapping his wings in a slow and majestic move.

"This is the world we live in

And these are the hand we're given

Use them and let start trying

To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?

When everything's gone wrong somehow?

The men of steel, I hate these men of power

I'm losing control by the hour."

Naruto was crying now, his tears shining like small stars as the fell from him. His wings spread outward and then swept forward releasing a wind that swept over the town smothering the flames and repairing broken buildings. The people below stopped in awe and stared at Naruto as if he was some kind of god, but Naruto, Naruto still had no emotion in his eyes and my feeling of something going wrong only increased.

"This is the time, this is the place

So we look for the future

But there's not much love to go around

Tell me why this is the land of confusion

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago

When the sun was shining

And all the stars were bright all through the night

In the wake up this madness, as I held you tight

So long ago."

Naruto hands reached forward as if grasping something before falling back to his sides before rising both of his hand cupping them like he was trying to catch something, his hands started to burn brightly like a sun and the light over spilled from his hands to flow down and into the village. Those who were dying, those who were hurt, and even those who were only a breath away from death were being revived. I saw a little girl whose leg had been cut off regrow her leg not even leaving a scar.

"I won't be coming home tonight

My generation will put it right

We're not just making promises

That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people

Making too many problems

And there's not much love to go round

Can't you see this is the land of confusion?"

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop when I heard him say that. What did he mean 'I won't be coming home tonight' he better make it out of this alive, I would never forgive him if he didn't. I then noticed that his wings were starting to act a little odd, they were glowing brighter and every feather stood on end.

"Now, this is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in

And these are the names we're given

Stand up and let's start showing

Just where our lives are going to."

As Naruto sang the last bit of his song I watched with confused eyes when his wings suddenly burst, golden feathers flying out in all directions and falling into the village only to disappear before the touched the ground. I saw that for one reason or another Pain had left.

'Not that I'm complaining I don't think I can handle him right now.' Even as I thought this I saw Naruto lose his golden brilliance and fall toward the ground unconscious, and head first.

"Shimatta!" I yelled while running toward him, I hoped to some god out there that I, Sai, or Sakura caught him before he hit the ground. I felt relief swamp my senses when I saw a large black and white bird swoop through the air and caught Naruto. I watched as it landed and deposited my unconscious student with his teammate Sakura. As I ran closer I saw that Sakura had already started a diagnostic jutsu and felt my muscle tense when I saw Sakura worried face.

"Is he aright?" I asked her trying not to show how nervous I was. I felt like I got punched in the gut when she shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong, there's no injury let his organ system is shutting down one by one; not only that but he's rapidly losing heat. No matter how much I pour healing chakra in nothing happening. If this continues he'll die." She said while trying hard not to cry, I felt my own mind go blank when I heard that and fear swept over me.

'No! I can't lose him! Not again, never again am I going to fail my student.' Even as I thought this I couldn't help but wonder what I really could do. I couldn't do medical jutsu that was Tsunade things, the only thing I was really good at was fighting and sealing things.

"Maybe this will help." Sai spoke up while revealing a single golden feather. "I caught his as it flew past me, it holds a lot of power and it just might help dickless." Sai said with no emotions in his face. If it had been anyone else but Sai insulting Naruto right now I'm pretty sure that I would have killed him, even so I was only just barely able to keep my temper in check and instead asked him.

"Why did you say power and not chakra?" I watched as his face faltered for a bit before answering.

"It does not feel like chakra so I could not call it chakra." So I wasn't the only one who felt like that then.

"Who care whatever it is so long as it helps Naruto I don't care." Sakura snapped before snatching the feather from Sai and placing in on Naruto chest. We watched for a few minutes and it seemed as if nothing was happening but then suddenly a bright light flashed from the feather and everything changed.

* * *

"_Nee… Ji-ji why is everybody so kind to you?" a five year old Naruto asked the still alive Sandaime. _

"_Because they respect me Naruto." Sarutobi answered with a small chuckle._

"_Why do they respect you?" Naruto asked with his eyes brimming with curiosity._

"_Because I'm the Hokage, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi answered while not looking up from his paper work._

"_How did you become Hokage Ji-ji?"_

"_I was the strongest ninja in the village." Naruto looked thoughtful by that answered._

"_So does that mean if I become the strongest ninja in the village then I can become Hokage and then everyone will be nice to me?" Naruto asked in a curious voice. Sarutobi put his paperwork down and stared at the same child before him for a long time before answering him._

"_Naruto being Hokage means so much more than just being the strongest ninja in the village. A Hokage has to love everything and everyone in this village and wish to protect with their very lives."_

"_Does that mean you love everyone in this village?"_

"_Hai Naruto-kun."_

"_So you'll give up your life for one of those villagers down there?" Naruto asked while pointing out the window to the bustling crowd below them._

"_Hai Naruto-kun." Naruto was silent for a long time looking nervous before asking his next question._

"_Would you give up your life for me?"_

"_Hai Naruto-kun, without a second thought." Sarutobi watched as Naruto eyes grew wide and started to brim with tears that he stubbornly tried to hide._

"_Arigato Ji-ji."_

"_No problem Naruto-kun." Naruto sat there for a long time just watching Sarutobi do all of his paperwork when he suddenly stood up._

"_Ji-ji can you get me enrolled at the academy?"_

"_You want to go to the academy?" He asked looking a bit surprised. Naruto quickly nodded._

"_Yeah I want to become a great ninja so one day I can take the title of Hokage away from you Ji-ji."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this Naruto? Being a ninja is not a pleasant thing and you're going to have to face some really though decision in which in some cases you'll might not be happy no matter what you do." Sarutobi asked Naruto with a serious face._

"_Of course! I already don't like the life I'm leading so if I'm going to lead an unhappy life it might as well be a life that I picked. Besides you're a ninja yet you seem happy." Naruto told Sarutobi in the best serious voice he could muster._

"_I already told you that a Hokage has to love everyone in this village can you say that you love everyone in this village right now?"_

"_No I can't but I can learn to love them, after all I already love you." Naruto said with a large grin on his face and Sarutobi smiled._

"_You're a bit young to enter the academy right now but I guess I can pull a few strings to get you in a little early. Do your best Naruto, and become a great Hokage."_

* * *

"What the hell was that." I wondered out loud when I found myself back to normal.

"I don't know but Naruto has stabilized, even so he's still really weak we need to get him to a hospital." Sakura informed Jaraiya with a relieved grin on her face.

"Right, the closest hospital would be in Konoha which is at least a day away by foot. Sai how fast can you cover that using your ink birds?"

"I could probably make it six hours if I don't rest and take multiple solider pills." Sai informed me with his fake smile but I didn't really care at that point. I nodded my head before crouching to do my summon.

"Sai I want you to go on ahead and take Naruto with you, I'm going to send a summon ahead so Tsunade should be expecting you." I watched as Sai nodded his head before slamming my palm into the ground and pushing out the right amount of chakra.

"What did you call me out here Jaraiya were is boss?" Gamakichi asked as he emerged from the smoke.

"Naruto been hurt and we need to let Tsunade know so that she can prepare a room for him in the hospital."

"Nani? Naruto right there isn't he, he doesn't looked all that hurt." Gamakichi said in disbelief.

"I know he doesn't look hurt but he is." I told Gamakichi grimly, I gave him a brief recount of what had just transpired to him and watch the frog face grow solemn.

"Alright I'll go and deliver you message but you own me some snacks for summoning me." With that said Gamakichi poofed out of site.

"Well Sai what are you waiting for, get going me and Sakura will follow you once we gather all of our supplies." Sai nodded before drawing a large bird and bringing it into existence, he grabbed Naruto and jumped onto the bird and flying away.

Once I couldn't see Sai anymore I turned and walked back into the Inn we had been staying at, the first thing I saw was a very grateful Inn keeper, followed by most of the villagers.

'Oh boy, this is going to take a while, I only hope that we get back before something worse happens.'

* * *

Translations:

Ero-senin= perverted hermit

Chan= honorific meant for girls but can be used for 'cute' things

Shimatta= shit (generally any swear word would work here)

Ji-ji= old man

Kun= boy honorific can be used for boyish things

Hai= yes

Arigato= thank you

Nani= what?

Well here's the first chapter to my new story and I know that I made a major difference from this story and my other story by telling most of this in first person view, but truthfully I really like this one and I might continue it even if I don't get may good reviews for this one. Anyway please review!


	2. Tomoyo Feathers

Well here's the second chapter to this story and no one has left any reviews so I'm just going to continue it anyway. If you get confused just ask me, I'll be glad to clear things up for you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles nor Kelly Clarkson song 'Hear me'.

* * *

'Damn that bastard Jaraiya! How the hell did such a simple mission turn into a disaster?' I thought to myself as I stood in front of the room that now held the still body of one of the most important person in my life.

When Gamakichi had poofed into existent in my office I had felt a small pit of worry start to grow in my stomach and when I heard for what reason he had come that small pit had turned into a gaping hole. I don't really remember what happened from the time it took me to yell at Shizune to get a room ready at the hospital and at least five medical ninja on standby to standing at the gate scanning both the ground and sky of any movements. I vaguely remember someone trying to stop me, obvious to say the hospital now had another patient to take care of. As I stood there waiting for Jaraiya and Sakura to appear I remembered when Naruto first came in; I can remember it so vividly.

I had been waiting at the gate for what felt like days when in fact it was only a few hours when in the distant I saw it. A small black dot against the blue of the sky and green of the trees, as it grew closer I was able to make out the form of a giant black and white bird with it's equally colorless master riding on top of it. It was taking all of my self-restraint to remain standing there instead of jumping on to the damn bird and yank Naruto out of Sai grip, when they did land I got to see Naruto condition for myself and I couldn't have felt anymore confused and worried at the same time. Naruto looked as if he was only sleeping, the only thing that gave away how serious his condition was, was how pale his normally tan skin was. I really couldn't decide what worse, Naruto with a hole in his chest or Naruto was sleeping dead to the world. After Sai placed Naruto on a stretcher that they had prepared before hand, we all took off to the hospital as fast as we could; I was determined to find out what was wrong with my otouto. Unfortunately and madding I was unable to find out what was wrong. Sure I found a lot of symptoms like, lack of brain activity, slowed heart rate, and lowered blood pressure but I found nothing that could have caused these symptoms.

'If it had been a flesh wound Kyuubi would have healed it already.' I thought to myself as I tried to figure out what had happened to my otouto, and again I felt my anger flare when I thought about Jaraiya who was supposed to be watching him. 'Where the hell is he?! He was supposed to be here hour ago.'

"Tsunade-sama…"

"What do you want Shizune?"

"I came to inform you of a strange discovery we made about Naruto-kun." I felt my head whip up to stare at my assistant.

"What did you find out?" I asked keeping my voice as even as possible.

"Well it appears that Naruto has very low chakra levels, in fact he only has enough to keep himself alive right now." I frowned at went over what Gamakichi had told me, if what Gamakichi said was true then this didn't add up. Naruto hadn't used any chakra before he fell unconscious so his chakra levels shouldn't be so low, but if his chakra levels were so low it might be a part of the reason as to why Naruto was like this.

"Have you tried giving him soldier pills?"

"Hai, but it didn't work." I frowned; Naruto had used soldier pills before so there should be no reason for them not working on him.

"What do you mean that they didn't work?"

"Well when we gave the pills to Naruto we thought that it would restore his chakra levels back to normal but when we did an examination we found that his chakra levels stayed the same, at first we thought that the pills were just taking a while to respond but after ten minutes with no reaction we realized that they had no effect on him. So we decided to give him more pills and we watched to see what happened, to our surprise nothing happened." I felt myself frown as my confusion grew deeper.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know Tsunade-sama." I felt my frustration rise by my inability to figure out what was wrong with my otouto and the fact that Jaraiya still hasn't shown up. I really felt like punching a wall in but held myself in check because Shizune had threatened to use my sake money to pay for the next wall I had broken in.

'Damn it I really want to break something.' As if the answer to all my (okay nonexistent) prayers had been answered Jaraiya finally arrived with Sakura close behind.

"Where the hell were you?!" I roared and drew my fist back but stopped myself when I noticed something weird about Jaraiya. "Who the hell is that?"

Jaraiya let a sleep-ish grin on his face before squatting down to let the old women off his back. He stood back up and suddenly turned serious.

"This is Nadeshiko she the reason why we're late; she has a very interesting story to tell us." I felt my anger grow and without Nadeshiko residing on his back I was free to punch him as much as I wanted.

"Damn it Jaraiya you were late for some old hag story while we were trying to figure out how the hell to wake up your student!" I was just about to hit Jaraiya face with my fist with a satisfying crunch when the old hag spoke up.

"He's not going to wake up." I felt myself freeze before forcing my stiff muscles to turn to her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he's not going to wake up, at least not by any medicine you can create." I felt my eyes narrow, was she underestimating me? Did she not know who I am? Still something about her made me take a better look at her.

She was an old lady maybe around seventy or eighty years old, she wore a simple dress that was a dark brown color and was fraying around the edges. Her hair was completely white and held back in a simple braid that reached past her shoulders, her eyes were chocolate brown and showed years of wisdom within them, and I realized just what about her made me consider her words. She stood straight and tall not a hint of doubt in her eyes; she truly believed that Naruto would not awaken again.

"How do you know this?"

"I think it's best if I told you my story in private ne?" She asked with a serious face and I nodded my consent realizing how open this hall was. After a short trip back to my office, Nadeshiko got a ride from Jaraiya again, I sat seated behind my desk removing a stack of paper work so I could get a better look at my guest.

"Shizune, go and get Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai in here. I have a feeling that they are going to need to hear this." I snapped at Shizune trying to hide my nervousness.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered me before jumping out the window to retrieve them. I felt a small annoyance flare up through my body, why did no one use the door? I was starting to understand why my old sensei had insisted that everybody come through the door instead of the window.

"Until Shizune returns why do you sit down?" Nadeshiko gave a grateful nod before sinking into the sofa that was normally there for clients since the ninja never stayed in my office for very long after they got their mission.

"You know I hadn't thought that the leader of Konoha would be such a young lady like you." Nadeshiko said out loud and I felt amusement bubble up through my body. I saw I wasn't the only one when Sakura tried to hide her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand and when Jaraiya snorted. I also noticed that I was not the only one to notice their reactions when Nadeshiko gave a confused stare at them for their actions. Before anyone could say anything Shizune returned with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai; I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Kakashi you're on time, how did that happened?"

"I told him that I was supposed to fetch him two hours ago but forgot and only remembered just now." I nodded my head in understanding to shizune and mentally ticked off another time Kakashi had been tricked into coming on time.

"Tsunade-sama what are we doing here?" Yamato asked looking confused.

"I'm sure you heard about Naruto condition and I brought you hear because I believe you need to hear what about to be said." I told Yamato, they had been informed about Naruto condition shortly after they he had arrived. "Let start by hear what actually happened, Jaraiya you were there, what did you see?"

"We were staying in a small village near Konoha and we had just retired for the night when Pain attacked. I'm not sure why Pain himself showed up but I saw him destroy the village for the sole purpose smoking us out. I went to confront Pain while Sai, Sakura, and Naruto tried to lead the villagers to safety. I exchanged a few word with Pain and then I don't know what happened. Naruto rose into the air bathed in a golden glow, started singing, grew wings, and healed the village. After he finished his song his wings shattered and he fell unconscious. Sai had caught a feather and when he gave it back to Naruto we, well the only way I can describe it would be like we saw one of Naruto 'memory'."

"Alright now what is this 'story' that you had to tell us?" I asked Nadeshiko ignoring the surprised look on Kakashi and Yamato faces, Nadeshiko looked up and smiled.

"It's an old tale in our village but we know for sure that it true." I felt my irritation rise at her words but did my best not to show it.

"How do you know it's true?"

"Because my great grandfather saw it happened himself." I felt my eye twitch but let it be.

"Well then what is this story you had to tell us?" Nadeshiko gave me a small smile before starting her tale.

"A long time ago, before Konoha existed a girl was born into our village and her name was Tomoyo."

"Oh wait let me guess, she wasn't like a normal girl and she had strange powers that made everyone around her hate her." I could practically feel the sarcasm roll of my tongue but Nadeshiko gave me an amused stare before nodding.

"Yes that was it exactly!" I could almost see the sweat drops everyone was sporting after that comment and had to use every last bit of self restraint not to role my eyes. "You see she had the power to talk to animals and as such she grew up with a large respect for life, human or beast."

"So what else happened?" I prompted Nadeshiko and she gave me a large grin before continuing her story.

"When Tomoyo turned sixteen our village was attacked by a large group of bandits and everyone thought that it would be the end of the village. Tomoyo saw this and wept for all of those around her even when she herself was wounded by their blade. Then something strange happened, she started to glow with a silver light and she rose above everybody. Her light brought all the fighting to a halt and when all eyes turned to her she began to sing. As she sang she grew a pair of white wings and her song healed everything around her, when her she finished her song her wing shattered leaving her in a deep sleep."

"That sounds like what happened to dickless except his were gold." Sai said in what was meant to be a teasing tone but at the moment I had to suppress the strong urge to strangle him.

"Did she ever wake up?" I asked feeling dread start to gnaw on my insides.

"No she didn't." I felt like someone had punched me in the gut and then pulled all my insides out and judging by the looks on everybody (except Sai who face held no emotion) they all felt the same way.

"So she died." I could almost feel the emptiness in my voice as I confirmed Tomoyo and Naruto fate.

"There is a way to save him." I felt my head whip up and I stared at Nadeshiko with a new hope rising in my heart. "How?" I demanded needing to know how we could save my otouto life; Nadeshiko looked at me with pity and answered my question.

"Tomoyo did not die right away but she could have. After her wings shattered her body was growing cold fast and everyone feared that she couldn't be saved, then a boy stepped forward holding one of Tomoyo feather and he laid the feather on her chest. After a few moment there was a brilliant flash of light and then suddenly everyone who had been around her was transported into one of her memories. After it was over they found that she had stabilized and was no longer in danger of dying. They realized that if they were to save her then they would have to gather all of her feathers and return them to her."

"If that's all they had to do then why did she die?" I asked somewhat confused by her death if they had found a way to cure her.

"Because there was a time limit, Tomoyo own powers allowed her to stay alive for a year after regaining her first feather but the search took too long and not enough feathers were collected."

"What do you mean by 'own power'?" Sakura asked I could tell she was already calculating how much time Naruto had as was I.

"Her power was pretty strong it was able to support her body when her soul was no longer there, the more power that young boy has the longer you have to collect his feathers."

"What do you mean by 'soul' I thought the feathers were his memories?" Asked Kakashi looking serious and Nadeshiko returned the look.

"Silly boy, losing one memories is not enough to drain one of one life. Those feathers were physical manifestation of that boy soul, the reason you saw whatever memory that you saw was because it's our memories that define our soul. Every feather that he lost hold a memory that is either very important to him or has helped define who he is now."

"There was so many, how can we collect them all in time?" Sakura asked her shoulders dropping in sorrow and Nadeshiko turned to look at her.

"There is a way to collect them faster." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Tomoyo had five people who were very important to her, these people when they touched a feather were able to awaken it and send it back to her body unlike everybody else who had to find the feather and then return to give it back to her."

"What do you mean by 'awaken' the feathers?" Yamato asked looking cautious.

"The soul is a very powerful thing; those feathers are shards of fragments of that boy soul. With the power one of those feather contain you can warp reality. This is why the feathers are inactive."

"Are there only five people who can awaken the feathers?" I asked trying to gain as much information as I could before making a public announcement to Naruto friends.

"I don't know Tomoyo is the only known cases were something like this has happened. I guess there could only be five people or there could be more it really depends on the boy and who he considered to be special to him." I felt myself nod plans forming in my mind already about the best way to get these feathers back.

"Do these feathers appear in random places?" I asked.

"No it appears that they go to places that were special to him."

"Alright, when a feather is activated will everybody who is around see the memory?" I asked worried about Naruto friends finding out about the Kyuubi via memory feather instead of Naruto himself.

"Hai, from what I understand the person who wishes to see the memory must be within five feet from where the feather activates." I nodded my head.

"Nadeshiko-san thank you for providing us with all this information if you wish you can leave now to return to your village or you can stay in one of our Inns until tomorrow when I'll have a ninja ready to escort you home." I saw Nadeshiko nod at me and gave me a grateful smile.

"There's no need to thank me, I just wanted to help the one who saved our village but that offer is very generous of you and I'll take you up one it. Now if you don't mind I'll take my leave by the stairs this time, I think I had enough ninja hopping to last me the rest of my life." I watched as Nadeshiko left using the door (hah! Now only if I could get my ninja to do that……) before turning to look at everyone still here.

"Sakura I want you to go to the hospital and try to calculate how much time we have. Remember that as much as Kyuubi chakra heals him it harms him just as much and that after a certain time it'll start to harm him more than heal him." I watched as Sakura nodded before running out of my room toward the hospital.

"Jaraiya I want you to leave the village and gather information about where Naruto feather could have gone and just how many we're trying to find."

"Sure Tsunade-hime how long should I be gone?" He asked without expecting an answer as he turned to leave.

"Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai you guys are in charge of finding out who are capable of awakening Naruto feathers, when you do find them inform them of everything that is going on and bring them back here to Konoha."

"So you believe that some of them might be outside of Konoha?" Kakashi asked from behind his orange book that he somehow pulled out without anybody noticing. I simply nodded my thought turning to all the friends Naruto made on his mission out of the village.

"Shizune I need you to gather all of the former Rookie Nine, Team Guy, and contact the Kazekage, they need to know what happened." I watched as Shizune ran out of the room before leaning back and sighing.

"Damn it Naruto, why do you have to live up to your reputation as the number one most surprising ninja?" I wasn't expecting an answer and the only one who could really have answered it was lying deep asleep in the hospital.

* * *

There was nothing. There was neither light nor dark, I was nothing at the same time everything. I felt myself fading but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. Just when it seemed that I would fade away forever something happened. I don't really know what, but it stopped me, made me realize I was something. Even if I didn't understand what that something was but then I heard something, something I distantly realize was a song. I opened my mouth, something I just realized I had and I started to sing, or at least I think it was singing I couldn't tell is I was making any noise or not only that I heard the song in my head.

"Hear me  
Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?"

I didn't really understand why I was singing this; I couldn't understand what these words meant.

"Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me"

Who was I calling out to? I don't know anybody; I never was so I shouldn't know anybody right?

"I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

Why did this song feel right? Why did I even know this song? I never heard it before I never heard any music before.

"I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please

When did I start thinking of myself as an 'I'? What was it that changed me? Who or what am I?

Hear me Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

It was too confusing; I guess I'll just sing until something happens again. Still I wonder what are these wet things falling from my face?

* * *

Translations:

Otouto= little brother

Sama= Honorific used for someone highly respected.

Kun= Honorific used for boys ans boy-ish things

Hai= Yes

Hime= princess

Kazekage= Wind Shadow (in this case it's a title)

Well here's chapter two I really had a hard time trying to figure out Tomoyo story and how to put it in here but oh well, I think it pretty good but I would like to see what other think about it. Please review!


	3. first to awaken

Here's chapter three I hope you all like it! I would like to ask all of you to please review and if you have time to check out my other story and community. In latest events I'm getting really busy prepping for our art exhibition and for collage, I need to get a 3.0 or higher in my next two report cards or I might not have a high enough G.P.A. Also I might take a while to update this fic because I'm going to be working on my other one after this one. I don't like writing chapters for different stories at the same time so please don't get to mad at me.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Green Day Boulevard of Broken Dream.

* * *

Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was only that something was wrong. Sure everything seemed to be fine, all my students showed up when they were supposed to, almost all of them had done all of their home work, and here we were in the academy yard doing strength building exercises.

'Maybe Naruto did something again.' I thought to myself trying to shake this feeling of uneasiness from my chest by steering my thoughts back to my favorite student. I frowned when I realized that lately my thoughts always seemed to come back to him. I couldn't tell if I was just over worrying or if no one worried enough. I had been glad when Jaraiya-sama had showed up and whisked him away to Spring country after his latest run in with Sasuke. It wasn't good for Naruto to be left alone after that encounter, still why was I worrying so much?

I sighed as I noticed that a few of my more lazy students had stopped running completely, I mentally pinched the bridge between my nose before growing a wicked grin. I really should thank Guy for teaching me that genjutsu, who knew that with just a few modifications it was perfect for scaring kids into submission. I flashed my hands through the hand seals faster than anybody could see before rounding on my poor clueless students before inhaling a large amount of air.

"SUICHI! MIKKI! NANA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SLACKING OFF?! I WANT TO SEE YOU RUNNING BEFORE I CAN BLINK OR ELSE YOU'LL BE HANGING OFF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT BY YOUR TOE!" I yelled watching with light amusement the trouble makers stumbled over themselves in haste to obey my command. That amusement vanished in an instant when I felt a large wave of… something wash over me.

'What, what is this?! This isn't chakra, it feels to… flimsy…? I don't really know what it is but why does it feel so familiar and just how strong is it?' I thought to myself before noticing that all of my students had stopped and was staring around in confusion, I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. 'It's so strong that untrained academy student are able to feel it? Why haven't any of the anbu come yet?' I asked myself noticing that there wasn't another ninja, anbu or otherwise, anywhere near here.

"Iruka-sensei what was that?" Asked Noriko a girl who had just joined the academy, I gave her a serious look before answering.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out. I want all of you to stay here do you understand?" I watched as she and the rest of my students nodded before turning and running to the source of this weird power. As I ran I couldn't help but think that this had something to do with Naruto, I don't really know why I thought of him but I did and my feeling of uneasiness grew even more. It wasn't very long before I found myself in front of a swing, a swing I realized that Naruto always played on.

The power now was so strong it felt like I was moving through a swamp now instead of the open ground. I approached the swing cautiously while nervously pulling out a kunai taking comfort in its familiar weight in my hand. I stepped up to the swing and saw to my surprise that a single golden feather was laying on it.

"What is that?" the words were out of my mouth before I even realized it, I reached forward and gently grabbed it; before I could react there was a flash of light and everything changed.

* * *

_Iruka was walking home from the academy with a stack of this week test in his hands. He tsked with disappointment as he looked the newest test in his hands. Naruto had scored a two out of ten and that had been his greatest score this entire semester. Iruka sighed._

"_Naruto what am I going to do with you?"_

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

_Iruka stopped hearing singing from the last person he had ever thought to hear singing._

_"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone"_

_Iruka was torn between staying where he was or if he should go to his student._

_"Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone"_

_Well that didn't sound healthy. Iruka worry over turned his respect of his student's privacy and he found himself rushing toward the source of that singing._

_"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone..."_

_Iruka found himself slowing down as her reached closer to the source of the singing. He noticed that he was now pretty close to that swing Naruto always played on; he also noticed that he could now faintly hear the soft swish as someone swung back and forth._

_"Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone"_

"_Naruto!" He burst out as he walked out of the bushes startling Naruto off his swing._

"_Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have left already?" Naruto asked looking nervous; Iruka looked worrying at his student before answering._

"_I was going home but then I heard you singing and I decided I wanted to see if it was real or not. Why didn't you tell me that you could sing?" Naruto blushed and looked away from both embarrassment and shame._

"_Cause I'm going to be a ninja and what king of ninja is good at singing?" Iruka gave him a small smile of understanding._

"_Naruto just because they are ninjas doesn't mean that they don't like some of the more finer things in life. In fact I know a ninja who likes to garden." Naruto looked up in disbelief. _

"_Really?" he asked looking hopeful and nervous at the same time._

"_Really." Iruka assured him with a large grin, but that grin faded into worry and he looked at Naruto again. "Ne, Naruto, why were you singing such a depressing song?" Naruto looked away before answering._

"_Cause I was tired of being happy."_

"_You were to pretending to be happy?" Iruka asked feeling like someone had punched him in the gut; Naruto gave him an odd look before answering._

"_Do you know anybody who's happy when they're hated by everyone around them?" Iruka could almost feel the sarcasm and hurt in Naruto words and flinched._

"_Then were you pretending to be happy this entire time?" Iruka asked desperately not wanting the loud and hyper Naruto that he grew to know to be fake. _

"_No, there were a few times when I was truly happy, but then anybody who had been paying attention would have noticed."_

"_When?" Iruka asked curiously but Naruto only shook his head._

"_If you want to know then you have to find out by yourself. I'm not going to be betrayed again." Iruka felt his curiosity rise as he heard Naruto say that, who had betrayed him? At the same time Iruka knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of his student so he gave up on it right now. He turned around before looking over his shoulder and beckoned to Naruto._

"_Well do you want to get a bowl of ramen, my treat." He watched with amusement as Naruto leapt to his with a large grin threatening to tear his face in half before yelling. "YATTA!!" and went racing off to Ichiraku leaving his sensei to follow chuckling in his wake._

* * *

Now I knew something wasn't right and my worry grew a hundred fold. I raced back toward my students and told them they had the rest of the day off before I went tearing off toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

'Mendokuse.' Was the first thought that went through my head as I surveyed the reactions of the people around me. Choji was standing next to me with a chip half way toward his mouth, Ino stood next to him shocked and confused by the new turn of events. Asuma had stopped smoking and was now staring at the Hokage with serious eyes showing how bad the situation was.

A little to our left was Team Kurenai, Hinata had fainted, no surprise there, Kiba was kneeling holding her with his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. Shino on the other hand was harder to judge since he was mostly hidden by his large coat, mask, and sunglasses; but by the way his shoulders were tensed I would say that he was just as shaken as the rest of us. Kurenai was kneeling next to Kiba her hand hovering over Hinata but her eyes showed her uneasiness.

Team Guy was standing to our left. Both Lee and Guy had small rivers of tears leaking down their face but thankfully they both said nothing. Neji looked both worried and disturbed but didn't show any other emotion on his face. Tenten was fingering some of her weapons while biting her lower lip in worry.

Team Kakashi on the other hand was doing the best out of all the teams. The again they did hear everything before we did so they probably had more time to accept it. Also they were there when it happened which probably made it impossible to ignore it. As I finished looking about the room I couldn't help but notice that a lot of people looked like they couldn't believe what they had just heard, but then again I couldn't really believe it either.

To be told that Naruto had grown a pair of golden wings when saving a small village.

To be told that said pair of wings has shattered leaving Naruto in a coma.

To be told that the feathers were in fact parts of Naruto soul and memories.

To be told that if we wanted him to wake up we would need to gather said feathers.

To be told that we were doing all this because some old lady had told us to and not with some legit fact.

'How did all this start anyway? Oh that right we were called here by Shizune…'

* * *

"_Ah, Asuma-san I'm so glad I found you! Tsunade-sama has requested you presence in her office right away, she also ask that you bring your team with you." Shizune told Team Asuma with a breathless voice as she stopped in front of them. Asuma raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Is there a reason why we're being called so suddenly?"_

"_It's about Naruto; it's an emergency so please hurry I have to find Team Guy." That being said, Shizune turned on her heel and raced away from them leaving a small dust cloud in her wake._

"_Well, she said it was important so I guess we should get going guys." Asuma said as he got up and Ino huffed annoyed. "And lady you mean right." She threw a dangerous glare toward their sensei who quickly nodded his head._

"_Well lets go see what wrong with Naruto." Ino gave a sigh before throwing her hand into the air._

"_Whenever is there something that isn't wrong with him?" She said playful yet at the same time her eyes showed how worried she was. When they got the tower they were slightly surprised when they saw both Team Kurenai and Team Guy._

"_Did Tsunade-sama called you here as well?" Kurenai asked surprised. Ino nodded and looked up at the tower worriedly._

"_If she called all of us here then it must be something really bad, we should hurry." Tenten said while she and her team made their way into the tower. The other teams were quick to follow. When they reached Tsunade office they weren't too surprised when the say Team Kakashi minus Naruto and Sakura but it did nothing to settle their worries._

"_So what did you call us here for?" Kiba asked annoyed. Tsunade took a deep breath before answering._

"_If you all remember, not too long ago Naruto and his team met up with Uchiha Sasuke after infiltrating one of Orochimaru hide out." Everybody nodded and Tsunade continued. "Well shortly after they came back I sent their team on another mission with Jaraiya to form an alliance with Spring country because Naruto happens to be a close friend to the queen there."_

"_Naruto is friends with the Queen of Spring Country?!" Ino asked in disbelief reflecting the faces of everyone there except Team Kakashi, Tsunade nodded before speaking._

"_They became friends when their team escorted her back to her home land but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you that while staying in a small village not too far away from here they were attacked by the Akatsuki."_

"_Is he alright?" Hinata asked timidly._

"_Well sort of…" Tsunade answered while turning to look toward the hospital._

"_What does that mean?" Tenten asked._

"_Well he's in a coma." There was a stunned silence before a sudden thump as Hinata fainted._

"_How the hell did that happened!?" Kiba demanded angrily._

"_Well the Akatsuki attacked the town they were staying at and then Naruto saw all the damage being done because he was there and from what I understand he uh… rose into the air… and started singing… which apparently healed everything… then he grew these golden wings that I don't know, made him stronger. Then when he finished his song his wings shattered and he fell into a coma. From a story an old lady told us the only way to wake him up is to collect his feather which are really his memories and pieces of his soul and give them back to him." There was a stunned silence that fell over the group._

"_You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba yelled and secretly everyone agreed._

"_I'm not, we also have a time limit to gather all of these feathers but I'm not too sure how long we have, also there are five people who will be able to gather feathers much faster than anybody else."_

"_What Tsunade-sensei says is true. We really do need to gather those feathers." Sakura spoke making everybody realized that they were taking this very seriously and another silence fell over the group._

* * *

"Could you explain in more details what happened?" I asked and Tsunade nodded.

"From what I understand Naruto was able to use his own soul as a power source and by doing so caused his soul to shatter and spread all over the world, with out his soul his body can't survive but because he already had a large amount of chakra, his chakra is being used to support his body but once that runs out he will die. This is why we need to gather his feathers which are actually shards of his soul." Tsunade explained.

"What did you mean when you said five people would be able to gather feathers faster than everybody else?" Tenten asked.

"From what I understand the feathers are actually inactive meaning that we'll have to bring them physically back to Naruto for him to regain it, but there are some people who are so close to him that they are able to awaken the feathers by themselves and thus are able to gather feathers at a faster rate than everybody else."

"Why five?" I asked wanting to know if there was some special meaning behind that number.

"Actually there might be more or less depending on who Naruto saw as important." Tsunade answered and I nodded my head while I thought up a list of everyone who could possibly activate the feathers.

"Do you know anyone who can do it right now?" I asked, maybe I'll be able to figure out a connection to these people and Naruto.

"Well that's what our job is supposed to be, we have to find out who can activate his feathers." Kakashi spoke up without looking up from his book. Just then the door slammed open and one very flustered and worried looking Iruka ran into the office.

"Iruka-san you look worried what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no clue what happened but I was out with my student in the academy training yards when all of a sudden I felt this thing, it was some kind of energy but not chakra. So I went to check it out when I got to the source I found a golden feather and I picked it up, then suddenly I was seeing one of Naruto memories. Tell me did something happen to Naruto?"

"Well it seems that we just found one person who is able to activate Naruto feathers, one down four more to go." Kakashi said with a small chuckle while Iruka stood confused in front of the Hokage.

I sighed; really all of this was to mendokuse…

* * *

Translations:

Hokage= Fire Shadow (in this case it's a title)

Mendokuse= Troublesome

Well here's chapter 3 and I know that it's shorter than the other two but I think it's fine. If it's a little confusing then please don't hesitate to ask me questions please review!


	4. Hinata and Gato

* * *

Well here's chapter four and I have officially decided to make this a Naruto x Hinata pairing. Other pairings are up to debate and if you want you can send in your suggestions for which pairings you want. Tomorrow I have my art exhibition and hopefully after this I can finally get some time to relax. I would also like to say that I'm thinking about writing an Avatar the last air bender fanfic but right now that's entirely in the works and probably won't come out for some time.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Sweet Box '1000 words'.

* * *

Things were just so messed up. I couldn't believe my friend, the loud idiot who never stayed down, was now lying in a hospital room dead to everything around him. As bad as I felt I couldn't help but feel even more worried about my teammates, ok only one teammate in particular, but still I worried about them. I knew that Shino would be fine; after all he wasn't all that close to with Naruto to begin with, but Hinata was another matter entirely. Everyone knew about Hinata crush on Naruto (well maybe not Naruto) and it was painfully obvious that even after all this time she was still madly in love with him. I could only hope that Naruto health wouldn't cause Hinata too much pain.

To my right Akamaru whined nudging my hand in discomfort and I glanced at him. He was staring at me, his eyes showing his sadness and worry; I knew that in a few years Akamaru would learn how to speak in the human language but we had no problems communicating to each other, after all Akamaru was like a brother to me. Right now I could tell that my emotions were the same as his and I sighed.

"I know I miss him too. The village is almost painfully quite now…" I said out loud stating a fact that everyone knew. As much as some people didn't want to admit it, Naruto had grown on them and when he had left the village had grown strangely quiet. Not exactly peaceful, since everybody felt as if they were missing something, but not exactly bad either; I guess what made this quiet painfully different from the one before was because of the fact that Naruto was here and yet he wasn't.

I sighed and got to my feet feeling rather than hearing Akamaru get up as well. I slowly stretch my body out and felt with dull satisfaction when several of my joints popped admitting small cracking noises. I glanced at Akamaru who was staring at me with questioning eye before I tilted my head toward the hospital and I saw understanding bloom in his eyes.

"Well let's go visit that idiot ok?" I asked already knowing the answer and felt a grin grow on my face when Akamaru barked his agreement and wagged his tail. I started running hearing the soft almost noiseless steps of my partner as we raced from the training grounds toward the hospital.

When we got there it didn't take much to get through the front desk and toward Naruto's room, it had been two weeks since Naruto had fallen into his coma and I felt my frustration rise at not doing anything about it. I couldn't help but sigh again when I remembered just why I couldn't do anything.

* * *

_Iruka looked crushed, Tsunade had just told him about Naruto condition and she was now staring at him._

"_Iruka." She barked out causing the other man to jump and look up in surprise._

"_Hai Tsunade-sama?" He asked and Tsunade sighed._

"_Iruka I'm going to take you off the academy teaching staff and put you back on the active roster." Tsunade told him ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief spreading on everybody faces._

"_Why would you do that Tsunade-sama?" asked Iruka looking stunned and Tsunade gave him a steady gaze that made him gulp._

"_From what I understand of Naruto condition and from what you just told me. You are one of the few people who Naruto considers very close to him and therefore you'll be able to gather feathers faster than anyone here. So if I send you on missions outside of Konoha you'll be able to give Naruto any feathers you may come across." Tsunade told him. "I suggest that you start training again, years at the academy can't be good for your skills." Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding._

"_Also I want Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai to question you." Tsunade told him in an offhand manner causing some people to stare at her._

"_Umm… why do you want me to be questioned by Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, and Sai?" Iruka asked looking confused again._

"_Right now our top priority is to find out who can awaken Naruto feathers since we don't know where they are right now. Since the only person we know who can do it is you it would be best to question you and see if you know something about Naruto that the rest of us don't. Something that may have made you special to Naruto." Tsunade explained while Iruka nodded._

"_Well then, we found one person who has the ability to awaken the Naruto feathers now we need to find the other four. From what I saw neither I nor Sakura can awaken the feathers, this was proven when I grabbed the first feather we gave back to Naruto and when Sakura then grabbed the feather from me." Sai said not looking upset at all._

"_Well then Iruka-san, could we go somewhere more private to question you about dickless?" Sai asked while turning his fake, but slightly better, smile at Iruka who looked stunned and surprised at Sai nickname for Naruto. Iruka nodded before leaving with Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato._

"_Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and get those feathers back!" Kiba yelled and Tsunade sighed._

"_Do you know where to look for the feathers?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him and Kiba blushed._

"_No but we could just go out there and look around for it." He said uncertainly and Tsunade did not look impressed._

"_Those feathers could have been sent anywhere. There's no point for me to send you guys off on wild goose chases. I already sent Jaraiya to search for the feathers so we're just going to have to wait until he gives us some news we can use." Tsunade said while looking Kiba in the eye but Kiba face turned red in anger and he yelled out._

"_So you just want us to stay here while Naruto just fades away!" Tsunade shot him a glare that froze him in his spot._

"_Don't you dare say that I don't care for Naruto! I would have willing sent out every ninja available to search for those feathers if I could but in case if you have forgotten Konoha is facing a war. A war where our opponents are all S-rank or higher nukenin. I can't afford to leave our village unprotected." Tsunade roared out but ended in a sigh. She leaned back in her chair and suddenly she seemed much older then she actually (looked) was. "I sent news about this to the Kazekage and I'm certain that he'll send some of his own ninjas to help us. After all Naruto is his best friend." She sent a serious look at everyone in this room before sighing again._

"_You are all dismissed and please know that anyone who is seen leaving the village without permission will be seen as betraying the village and all other ninja will act accordingly." Tsunade watched them as they all nodded before dismissing them._

* * *

As annoying as it was, what Tsunade-sama said was true. It would be pointless to go out of the village with no clear destination in mind, especially with threat like Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki running around.

Sure Naruto and Sakura both would claim that Sasuke wasn't a threat to the village, but anyone who betrayed their teammates could never be trusted again. I mean I was raised to believe in the pack. That we were to always trust, depend, and help the pack, the Uchiha had lost all of my respect and trust the moment he decided to leave Konoha. I would never tell Naruto or Sakura this; I'm not that stupid, even I could tell their desperation to get their teammate back. Saying something like that to them was a sure fire way to get you into the hospital. Before I even knew it I was standing in front of Naruto room and to my surprise I found the door to be slightly opened, I was about to pull it open all the way when a voice stopped me.

"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."

Was that Hinata? I never heard her sing before; I never knew she had such a good singing voice.

"Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late."

I slid the door open just a little more and was startled by what I saw. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto one hand holding his while another stroked his hair away from his face. She had a sad look on her face yet she looked at him with tender eyes.

"'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever"

Her voice grew quieter and quieter, growing heavy with her sadness as she continued to gaze at Naruto face which looked so pale compared to his normal tan. I saw with a start that there were tears shining in her eyes and my heart squeezed painfully in my chest.

"Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words"

As her song ended Hinata didn't hold back her tears anymore and she buried her face into Naruto chest letting her tears fall from her eyes as she sobbed into his chest.

"Naruto-kun onegai come back to me." She whispered clutching onto him even tighter. My uneasiness grew and I slowly backed away from the door. I swiftly turned around and walked as quickly and quietly away from them as I could. Somehow I felt as if I just saw something I shouldn't have.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Shizune and I felt a growl grow in my throat as I stared at her not trying to hide my irritation toward her.

"What?" I grumbled as I glared at her but she simply rolled her eyes at me(whatever happened to her endless respect toward?).

"We received a scroll from Jaraiya-sama, it has the word 'important' written on the outside." She told me and I saw the small spark of hope that shone in her eyes as I felt my own stir up within me.

"Well give it here." I demanded and deftly caught the scroll as she tossed it to me. True to her word Jaraiya had written the word Important on the scroll and for some reason I found this kind of comforting. I eagerly broke the seal in the scroll and quickly opened it. My eyes flicked through it before my brain caught up to what I was reading and then I froze. I stopped and forced myself to reread what I just read before and an incredulous look crossed my face. I sighed before pinching my nose in an attempt to relieve myself of the oncoming head-ach I just knew was going to come.

"Shizune go and get Umino Iruka and tell him he has a mission." I saw Shizune face light up with excitement before she quickly raced off to fulfill my request.

* * *

I had just finished my work out and I could feel the burn as my muscles slowly cooled down. As much as I didn't want to admit it I had gotten a lot weaker during my time as an academy teacher. Ever since I was taken off the academy roster I was at a lost. I had so much free time now and at first I wasn't entirely too sure what to do with it. Then I remembered what Tsunade-sama suggested and I knew she was right, so I spent as much of my free time training. I mostly did stamina building and flexibility exercises' since I knew my chakra control was fine, in fact even better than the normal chunin. I had just picked up my last kunai when Shizune appeared before me. A week ago I would have been surprised by her sudden appearance but after all of my training I knew she was coming so I calmly stood up and looked at her trying not to get my hope up to high. She smiled at me and I felt my hope grow tenfold.

"Tsunade-sama just received a scroll from Jaraiya-sama and she wants to talk to you. She says she has a mission for you." I felt a smile spread across my face and I was bounding across the roof tops faster than I could blink. I burst into the Hokage tower and into her office skidding into a breathless halt right in front of her my eyes showing my eagerness.

"You have a mission for me?" I asked restraining myself from bouncing on my feet like I knew Naruto would have. Tsunade gave me a sigh before answering.

"Yes I do, I just received a scroll from Jaraiya and he believes that one of Naruto feathers might be in the land of waves, so I need you to go and check it out and if there is a feather there then I'll need you to activate it." I felt myself frown despite my soaring heart at finally being able to do something for Naruto.

"Why does Jaraiya-sama believe there's a feather there?" I asked watching as Tsunade rubbed her head as if she was trying to ward off a head-ach.

"Because he says that he saw Gato there." Was her answer and I felt my frown deepen.

"But wasn't Gato…"

"Yes, Gato is dead and has been since Naruto mission to wave three years ago." I felt my alarm rise as I wondered just what in the hell was going on. "Be prepared Iruka, I have no clue what is going on over there. You have until tomorrow afternoon to leave and you can bring anyone you want with you but it must be lest then three other people and no more do you understand?" I nodded and quickly jumped out of the window when she dismissed me.

I couldn't help but think back to when Naruto had come back from that mission, when I saw a difference from who was before and who he had become afterwards that mission. I remember that he had been really reluctant to tell me anything about the mission, I remembered that he had made a friend there and that he had to fight his friend but beyond that I could remember nothing else. If Gato had died three years ago then who was the man that Jaraiya saw? Just what was going on in the Land Waves?

* * *

Translations:

Onegai=please

Well here's chapter 4 and in the next chapter we'll be going into the Land of Wave arc and it in here that I'll be moving away from the original story line. Don't get me wrong, he's still going to be facing everything he has before but now there will be more to it. You'll see what I mean with the Land of Wave arc. Sorry for the short chapter but please review!


	5. second to awaken

Well here's chapter five of my new story. Sorry for the long update but I was working on my other story, Wings for those caught in the Maelstrom. I don't really know why but a lot of people seem to like that one…. Oh if you didn't already know I have my own Community called Naruto Done Well. It's basically Naruto stories that I thought were well written or had a great plot to it. Most of the stories are Naruto centric but there are a few that aren't, also there is Yaoi and Hentai (or at least I think there is, I haven't checked in a long while….) so if you're ever need to find a new story to read why don't you check it out?

Also I would like to hear your thought about who you think will be able to awaken Naruto feathers, please keep in mind that there could be more or less than five people who could awaken Naruto feathers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

'Who to pick? Who to pick? Who to pick? Who to pick?' Was what was running through my mind as I walked back home to prepare for my mission. I mean this would be my first time acting as leader for a mission since I joined the academy and I wanted to be sure to pick the right people for this job. I unlocked the door to my apartment and sighed. I let my body gather my equipment while I ponder the possibilities of my teammates. I sat on my couch and sighed again, I guess the first thing I should do is review what I know about Naruto time in Wave.

'Naruto and Team Seven went to the land of Waves on a C-rank mission of escorting Tazuna-san back home and protecting him until the bridge was built. On the way there they were attacked by enemy ninja and found out the rack of the mission to actually be an A-rank. For unknown reason they decided to continue the mission and successfully got Tazuna home. I'm not too clear on the details but I know that they ended up fighting Zabuza and his apprentice ending with their death, when they were attacked by Gato and his men before killing Gato…' Iruka sighed as he remember how depressed Naruto was after he came back from that mission and just knew that there was something they were missing.

'Well I guess it would be best to bring either Sakura-san or Kakashi-san come since they were both there when the whole Gat thing happened. Now the question would have to be which one to bring, Kakashi might know more than Sakura since he knew about Naruto and was his sensei making him a person Naruto could go to if he needed help, the only down side to this is that Naruto might not have completely trusted him yet and not told him anything. Sakura on the other had was the same age as him and his crush so he might have told her things he hadn't to anyone else but at the time Sakura couldn't have cared less about Naruto and might have completely ignored… The best choice would have been Sasuke who was like a nii-san to Naruto at that time and someone Naruto could trust… But will Sasuke even care about Naruto now?' I shook my head in frustration; I was supposed to be picking my teammates not analyzing Naruto relationship with his team. I sighed again before rubbing my head to ease the small head ache that was forming.

'Okay Kakashi-san is a well known ninja not just in the village but in other countries as well. His strength will either be a great benefit or a great hindrance to this mission depending on who or what we run into while in the land of Waves. Sakura-san on the other hand is just starting to be recognized by the other shinobi villages and has grown to be a very strong fighter and skilled medic. From what I remember Sakura-san didn't really do much in the land of Wave mission so the best one to choose would most likely be Kakashi-san' I nodded my head decidedly and felt a small smile grown on my lips. One down and two to go, now who else am I going to pick. I glanced at the scroll Shizune gave me containing all of my mission details and I felt a frown replace my smile as Gato name caught my eye. That power I felt from Naruto feather was definitely not chakra but it was powerful, hopefully it wasn't powerful enough to bring the dead back to life but just conjure shadows of them or something. The best person to figure this out would have to be a Hyuuga now the only thing I had to do was pick one.

'Naruto currently had two Hyuuga friends, one was Hinata-san and the other was Neji-san. Hinata-san was very kind hearted and very shy making her seem weak but she was a fierce fighter and focused more on defense rather than attacking, she even created her own defensive variation from the Hyuuga Gentle fist style. Neji-san on the other hand was a genius in using both the byakugan and the Gentle Fist style. I heard that Hinata been acting very depressed since Naruto fell into a coma but I understand why as well. I mean Naruto was the only person not to notice Hinata crush on him. I think it would be best if I brought Neji-san instead of Hinata-san, she might not be ready for a mission right now.' I nodded my head satisfied with my decision before thinking of my final and last team member.

'Okay I have one person who knows just what happened in Wave and one person who could steer us clear of whatever, hopefully, illusions created by the feather. Wave maybe a small town but I heard that it was growing ever since the bridge was completed I think it would be best to bring someone who could keep tabs about everything happening in the village and the only one who could do that is Shino-san and his bugs.' I nodded to myself confidant that they were the best choices for this mission before standing up, I would have to leave now if I wanted to give them enough time to pack for the mission. I walked out of my apartment locking the door behind me.

* * *

The day had passed quickly and by twelve in the afternoon I was standing in front of the gate waiting with my other teammates for Kakashi to appear. I had been lucky and everybody I asked had accepted to join me in the mission with enthusiasm (okay not really, I guess it was my fault that I picked some of the more stoic of the ninjas to come with me.) I knew about Kakashi-san famous chronic lateness and asked him to show up two hours early than everybody else and yet he was still the last one to show up. Neji-san looked annoyed and I couldn't tell Shino-san emotion since I couldn't see his face. I still wondered how Shino-san could stand wearing all those layers in the summer like heat that was almost always present here in Konoha. I sighed in frustration before yelling out.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Right here." I spun around to glare at Kakashi who was standing behind me his eye curved into crescent as he smiled and I growled at him.

"Where were you?"

"Ah, you see when I was walking here I got attacked by a monkey and it stole my bag and I had to chase him around Konoha to get it back…"

"Kakashi-san I don't want to hear your excuses let's just go already." I said with a sigh before turning to the gate. I nodded to Kotetsu who nodded back and ran through the gate. We ran for the whole day covering a third of the distance to the land of Wave that had taken Naruto and his team three days to get to. As we stopped for the night I glanced at my teammates and decided now was as good a time as any to warn them of what we may or may not run into.

"I know that all of you agreed to come on this mission solely on the possibility of regaining one of Naruto feather but I need to warn you some strange things are going on in Wave."

"What kind of things?" Kakashi asked without looking from his book and I frowned at him.

"There have been reports about Gato appearing in Wave." I answered watching as Kakashi stiffened before looking up.

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked his book griped tightly in his hand and I nodded.

"Jaraiya-sama seen it for himself." I noticed that Neji and Shino looked a little confused before turning to Kakashi. "Do you think you can tell us just what went on during your mission to wave?" Kakashi glanced at Neji and Shino before nodding.

"As you already know team Seven and I was sent on a C-rank mission that rapidly turned into an A-rank mission. We found this out when we were attacked by the Demon brothers of the mist while trying to take Tazuna home. When we got attacked Naruto was poisoned and we were about to turn back when Naruto stabbed himself to bleed out the poison and demand that we continue the mission. So we continued our mission and we were soon attacked by Zabuza and we just barely beat him. At the time we thought that he had been killed by the hunter ninja who showed up before the battle ended but when I woke up I realized something was wrong. I realized that it was impossible to kill a person using just needles and that Zabuza was still alive somewhere. So I got my team and started training them by having them do the tree climbing exercise while I recovered from my chakra exhaustion. While we were waiting for Zabuza to show up Inari, Tazuna grandson, would often tell us to give up and that there was no point if we were all going to die in the end. Naruto snapped and told him to shut up, somehow this little even seemed to actually help us out in the end but I'm not entirely too sure as to why.

Anyway, a week before the bridge was finished we were attacked again by Zabuza and we got separated in the mist. I fought Zabuza and Naruto and Sasuke fought his apprentice Haku, the fake hunter ninja. I'm not entirely sure what happened in their fight but at one point I could tell Naruto was in danger and I tried to wrap things up quickly. So I tried to kill Zabuza with my chidori but I ended up hitting Haku instead. It was around then that Gato appeared with his little army behind him and he insulted Zabuza and Haku. Naruto got angry and started yelling at Zabuza about how important he was Haku and asking why he didn't feel anything for Haku in return. Zabuza told him to shut up and then asked if he could barrow a Kunai and Naruto agreed. Zabuza went on a rampage and killed Gato and some of his men, he died shortly afterwards. That left us alone with the rest of Gato little army who decided to attack us for getting rid of their meal ticket, luckily for us the villagers of Wave showed up lead by Inari and we were able to drive them off." I kind of felt like there was more to the story then Kakashi was telling but let it be and glanced at my other two teammates.

"We're leaving at sunrise and by the speed were traveling at we should be at the bridge before sundown. Kakashi did you ever find out what they named the bridge?" I asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"No I don't but I guess we'll find out when we get there." Kakashi replied before giggling over his book and I sighed.

"Alright, Kakashi you'll have first watch for three hours followed by Neji, then me, then Shino. Kakashi make sure that you wake Neji up on time." That said I allowed myself to fall into my bed roll and fall asleep.

* * *

Morning came and we set off again. I was leading the way with Kakashi following me, followed by Shino and then Neji, we were getting closer to Wave and all of us had our guard up but so far we hadn't run into anything yet. In the distance I could see the form of a bridge start to form. I glanced back at my team and noticed that they had noticed it to. Kakashi gave me a small nod and I nodded back before increasing my speed making everything blur beneath me. As I reached the bridge I skidded to a stop and I felt my jaw drop.

"Well would you look at that. I guess Naruto had a much more of an impact here then I thought he would." Kakashi murmured as he stared slightly proudly at the bridge. I glanced at Neji and Shino and saw their surprised expression and joined them in their gawking (although it was kind of hard to tell what Shino was doing) as we stood before the Great Naruto Bridge.

* * *

I didn't know why but for some reason I found myself unusually tense, yes it had been a nice surprise to find out that they named the bridge after my student but the moment I stepped on the bridge I felt myself tensing, almost as if I was expect an attack to happen. I noticed that I wasn't the only who felt like this when Neji, Shino and Iruka all tensed up as well.

"Something not right here…" Iruka murmured and I agreed. Still Iruka forced himself on and we followed quietly behind him. Neji had activated his byakugan and Shino had sent out some of his bugs as well. We didn't stop for the night, to tense to stay still and we were able to make it to the village just before lunch and the sight that greeted out eyes was one of chaos.

There were villagers who were running around screaming while there were other villagers who calmly walked the streets dressed in little more than rags. Building that were new and clean morph into dirty and broken shell of them. I blink when I saw two little girls who looked exactly alike the only difference was that one looked under fed and wearing rags while the other was staring at the first with horror only to run away crying.

"Kakashi-san am I glad to see you!" Tazuna cried out as he ran toward me Inari close behind him.

"Tazuna what's going on here?" I asked disturbed by what I was seeing.

"I don't know but now not the time to talk about this. We need to get back to my house before something happens to you." Tazuna answered me as he led us back to his house. As we ran we saw more of the chaos that surrounded us. Buildings would suddenly disappear only to reappear seconds later. Ghost like people wonder the street phasing though some people but bumping into others. With a jolt I watched as a twelve year old Sakura walked down the street not seeming to notice me even as I ran past her. We were able to reach Tazuna home without any further incident but it was a safe to say that we were all a little shaken up by what we saw.

"I'm really glad to see you Kakashi, we could use all the help we could get to figure out just what in the hell is going on here. Why are you here anyway Kakashi?" Tazuna asked and I sighed wondering how to explain this to him when Iruka spoke up.

"Tazuna-san my name is Umino Iruka and truthfully we came here for Naruto."

"For Naruto?" Inari asked with wide confused eyes and Iruka nodded. Iruka told them everything about Naruto condition and how they were looking for a golden feather. Tazuna looked surprised, Inari looked like he was about to cry but he stubbornly tried not to, and Tsunami held that worried looks only mother could ever have as she hugged her son.

"Will he be alright?" Tsunami asked worriedly and Iruka gave her a comforting smile before nodding.

"Yeah he will. I'll make sure of that." Iruka reassured her and I blinked, who knew that Iruka could act so well?

"Do you mind telling us just what is going on here?" Neji asked referring to what we say outside and Tazuna looked worried.

"Truthfully we have no idea what's going on. All that we do know is that it started a few weeks ago when one of the townspeople saw Gato. At the time we thought that it must have been a trick of his imagination, I mean the man was drunk when he saw him, but as time went on and more and more sightings of him appeared the townspeople started to grow uneasy.

Then one day Gato walked into town and straight toward me and demanded that I stop building the bridge before someone got hurt. After that he just vanished and that's when everybody started to notice weird things going on. People forgetting what happened during the past three years only to remember a few hours or days later. Images of people from three years ago appearing and disappearing at random. Buildings disappearing or breaking only to reappear just fine.

Even we've been affected by it. There are times when I would forget I even meet you and other times when I would find myself drawing rough drafts of the bridge." Tazuna told us with a worried frown and I felt my own confusion grow.

"Maybe this is a side effect of Naruto feather." Neji said out loud and everyone looked at him.

"When I was looking around town I had my byakugan activated and I saw that some of the people were made up of some kind of weird energy that I never saw before. Iruka-san said that Naruto-san feather was giving of this weird energy that wasn't chakra but was still pretty powerful. So it would make sense if all of this was the effect of have one of Naruto feather nearby." I nodded my head at Neji explanation but still something didn't make sense.

"Tsunade-sama said that the feathers were all inactive so that their power wouldn't leak out. If that's true then your theory doesn't make sense anymore." I saw Neji nod at my reasoning before Iruka spoke up.

"When I first found Naruto feather I was able to feel it even though I wasn't close by it, as I got closer the power got stronger until it felt like I was wading through mud." I felt myself frown at this. It wasn't making any sense, if what the old lady said was true then Naruto feathers shouldn't be releasing any power at all, but they are. Does this mean that what the old lady said wasn't true? Or at least not completely true? I saw the confusion on everybody faces and felt a knot of unease form in my stomach.

"What if they were just that powerful?" Shino asked and everyone turned to look at him. "Well Tsunade said that the feather were a part of Naruto soul and someone like Naruto is likely to have a very powerful soul right? Then wouldn't it make sense if the feather were over flowing with power even in their inactive state?" I felt relief sweep though me at this but did my best to hide it (not very hard when all they could see was my eye) before replying.

"While that does seem possible you have to remember everything were doing right now is based off of nothing but guesses and an old folktale. It would be for the best if we kept an open mind and could adapt easily if something should change." I told them watching as they nodded.

"Well if you don't mind Tsunami-san but I think it would be for the best if we turn in for the night. I want to get an early start at the investigation of the village." Iruka told Tsunami who smiled at him.

"Oh I don't mind, you can use the rooms Naruto used when he was here last time but let me write a note first."

"A note?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found lately that I've been forgetting thing like everybody else, but if I write a note to myself about everything that happened and read it after I wake up. I can normally shake off whatever if causing me to forget these things." I nodded my head and waited for Tsunami to finish her writing. Once she was done she lead us to our rooms were we all settled for the night.

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the trees bringing a little warmth to the chilled ground beneath the tree. Despite the cold a single girl walked deeper into the forest. She was a very beautiful with long black hair that fell just short of her mid-back and her warm brown eyes were framed by long lashes. Her slightly boy-ish clothes only gave of the barest hints of her curves, and she looked to be about sixteen year old. She was walking though the forest her eyes scanning the ground while holding a basket in her arms. She stopped apparently finding what she was looking for before sitting down and placing the basket near her. She hummed to herself as she pulled a single plant out from the ground and smiling happily. She looks up and around her surrounding and smile again except this smile is softer as if she was remembering something. Then she noticed something shining on the ground and leans in closer to get a better look.

It was a golden feather that gave off a strange vibe, curious the girl picks it up only to be surprised when she engulfed in a flash of white.

* * *

_A younger version of the Lady walks though the forest wearing a kimono and holding a basket in her hands. She stops to pick a few herbs before something orange catches her eyes. She looks on in shock as she finds a Konoha ninja sleeping on the forest floor. She seems to struggle with herself for a bit before going over to the boy and shaking him awake._

"_Hey you'll catch a cold sleeping here." The boy wakes up with a start and looks around him before looking at the girl._

"_Huh… who are you?" The girl smiles at him and the boy smiles back before looking at her basket half-full of herbs._

"_Would you like some help?" Asked the orange clad blond hair boy and the girl smiles at him._

"_Sure." He turns around searching for plants that looked like the ones in her basket before finding one._

"_Is this the plant you want?" He asked and she nodded. He looked at the plant dubiously before asking._

"_This plant is medicine?" The girl smiles before replying._

"_Thanks for helping out." The boy blushes and quickly replies._

"_You sure are working early lady." The girl smiles at him and replies._

"_You too. What are you doing here at this time in the morning?" The boy perks up at this before replying seriously._

"_Training!" The girl looks surprised before answering._

"_You… that head protector… could you be a ninja?" the boy looks surprised and excited at the same time._

"_You noticed?! Yeah, I'm a ninja!" The girl looks impressed before replying._

"_Wow, you're incredible." The boy laughed embarrassed yet please to be complemented by the lady._

"_Why are you training?" she asks and he smiled._

"_Because I want to become stronger!"_

"_Hmm… but you already look plenty strong…"_

"_NO NO! I want to become even stronger!" The girl is silent for a few moments asking "Why is that?"_

"_So I can become the best ninja in my village! I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength! And right now I need to prove something to someone." The girl give him a serious look before asking._

"_Is that for someone else or for yourself?" and the boy gives her a confused look making her laugh._

"_What's so funny?" he ask and the girl stops laughing._

"_Do you have someone who is important to you?" both of them fall silent for a long time until the girl speaks again._

"_When a person has something important to protect… That's when they can truly become strong." The boy is silent for a few moments thinking her words over before smiling._

"_Yeah I understand that very well!" The girl smiles back before standing up and turning around._

"_You will become very strong. Let's meet again somewhere."_

"_Sure!" he answered excitedly and she began to walk away, then she stops._

"_Oh, one more thing. I'm a boy." The boy looks devastated but only for a few moments, then his face transforms into a very calm yet cautious one._

"_Tell Zabuza I said hi." The boy spun around with alarm on his face and four needles already in his hand._

"_How, how did you know?" he asked his eyes wide with alarm._

"_It wasn't hard; you had the same voice and the same scent as that boy who helped Zabuza. At first I thought that you might have been related to the guy who helped Zabuza because I thought you were a girl but you just admitted to being a guy and with so many things matching up I have no doubt that you're Zabuza accomplish Mr. Hunter ninja." The boy eyes narrowed._

"_I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." The boy said before rushing toward the blond who quickly raised his arms and waved it back and forth._

"_Chotto chotto! I'm not here to fight you!" the other boy stopped just a few inches from the blonds face and yelled._

"_Lair! You're protecting the bridge builder and I'm trying to kill him! This can end in nothing but fighting!" The blond scratch the back of his head before sighing._

"_I would normally agree with you but, I don't want to fight my friend."_

"_Friend?" the boy asked and the blond quickly nodded._

"_Yeah you're my friend!" the boy shook his head before replying._

"_How can we be friends? We hardly know each other!" he yelled at the blond._

"_Well then let's find out right now! Hajimamashite, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Now you." Naruto said while holding out his hand out. The other boy looked at him incredulous but answered anyway._

"_I'm Haku." Haku stood back up but didn't take his hand. Naruto shrugged and let his drop before giving Haku a goofy grin._

"_Why are you doing this?" Haku asked and Naruto dropped his smile._

"_Did you really think that I wouldn't do my research for my first mission outside of my village?" Haku stared at him before asking._

"_So what did you find out?" Naruto gave him a cheeky grin before answering._

"_That Wave has been in economic nightmare since Gato made it his base. That Tazuna Bridge could cause Gato business to collapse. That Gato has a habit of killing off any ninja he hires…" Haku glared at Naruto._

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_Nothing, just something I found during my research. Haku I don't know why you're working with Zabuza but I'll feel much better if you guys just left Gato." Haku frowned before replying._

"_I don't think that Zabuza-sama would believe you so easily." Now it was turn to Naruto frown his eyebrows drawing together in thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and smiled._

"_I'll teach you the Ketsuekigasu Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

"_Ketsuekigasu Bunshin no Jutsu?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded._

"_Yeah you can even teach Zabuza this Jutsu!"_

* * *

Haku blinked as everything returned to normal. He glanced down at his hands only to find the feather gone and felt a pit opened up in his stomach. He stood up quickly ignoring his basket turning back the way he came from only to find Zabuza standing a few feet away from him.

"Haku what's going on? I came here ten minutes ago and you were just sitting there in a daze." Zabuza asked while lifted his new sword. Haku frowned before replying.

"I think that Naruto-kun is in trouble Zabuza-sama." Zabuza frowned before looking at Haku who looked at him worriedly.

"Tch… so the gaki got himself into more trouble."

"Zabuza-sama!" Zabuza rolled his eyes at Haku worry.

"Has the gaki called us to Konoha yet?"

"Well… no."

"Then we don't go back yet."

"But I found this feather and then I saw this memory of Naruto…" Zabuza snorted in disbelief.

"A feather showed you a memory?" Haku blushed but then glared at him and Zabuza sighed.

"So what memory was it?"

"When Naruto taught me the Ketsuekigasu Bunshin no Justu." Zabuza stiffened before looking back at Haku.

"Are you sure?" Haku nodded and Zabuza cursed.

"Damn gaki you better not have died on us! Come Haku, we're about to drop a visit to Konoha." Haku gave a victorious smile as he quickly picked up his basket and followed Zabuza back to their camp.

* * *

Translations:

Nii-san= older brother

Chotto= wait a minute

Hajimamashite= nice to meet you

Ketsuekigasu Bunshin no Justu= Blood Agent Clone Technique

Gaki= brat

Oh I bet you didn't expect that! Did ya!!! The village in wave is supposed to look like it fading in and out of the past at random intervals in random places. And in the next chapter the land of Waves arc is going to come to an end when they find the last feather. Also Zabuza and Haku were actually in the Land of Waves when Haku found the feather.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. third to awaken

Well here's chapter six and I think that this is a pretty long one. I was debating on putting Hinata scene in here but in the end I decided that I was going to, so if you get annoyed about how long this chapter is then I'm sorry. I was looking at some stories and I recently found out that Neuro has a little stories to it and I think that I might write on, though I'll have to write it after I finish my Naruto stories and my Avatar story as well so this one might not even appear at all.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Rascal Flatts "God Bless this Broken Road"

* * *

I sighed as I sat down. We had been searching the town for two days and we still had no clue as to just where the feather could be. We had started off by mapping the place in which they were experiencing these weird time slip, thinking that the feather might have been in the middle of the chaos, only to realize that the time slips were happening in a completely random order. Giving up on that idea we sent out Shino bugs to see if they would be able to find the feather in this now chaotic city. But that didn't work out to well when Shino lost a twelfth of his hive to a time slip, apparently being inside a building brought from the past when it disappears again will cause you to go with it. I don't think that I ever saw Shino so upset.

I glanced up when I hear the door open only to be met with Kakashi-san tired stare. I sat up a bit straighter trying not to show my own fatigue since I am the one who is leading the mission before nodding at Kakashi-san.

"How did your patrol go?" I asked feeling slightly worried, with all of this chaos going on it made it nearly impossible to filter out what was a real threat and what wasn't with all the noise the village was making. All of us had been on high alert since we stepped into the village and the strain was starting to show.

Kakashi sighed, "As well as it could go with the city in such chaos. Still I was able to gather some information." I perked up at that and stared at Kakashi trying to hide my curiosity.

"So what did you find out?" I asked and Kakashi stared back at me.

"Well it appears that none of this chaos started until we showed up two days ago." I raised my eyebrow at this and gave Kakashi a skeptic look and he just shrugged.

"Tazuna-san said that this started long before we even got here." I said and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and he was right but I asked around and found out that before we arrived these time slips were pretty rare and were considers as nothing but some drunks over imagination." I blinked confused by this news and stared at Kakashi.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely too sure but I do know that the time slips didn't start acting up until just before we arrived." I frowned at this and tried to figure out what it could mean.

"If the feather is the cause off the time slips and the time slips started acting up just before we arrived… then is the feather reacting to us being here?" I ponder out loud and Kakashi nodded.

"I think so, but I don't think it's reacting to us being here rather it's reacting to you being here." I blinked in surprised before looking at Kakashi in the eye.

"Do you really think so?" I asked wondering if my presence here was really causing all of this chaos.

"Hmm… I think so, after all you have the ability to awaken Naruto feathers it would only make sense if they reacted with you bring close to them." I nodded my head in agreement, what Kakashi-san said did make sense but I felt guilty knowing that my presence here was causing so much distress to everyone here.

"So I guess we need to find his feather pretty soon huh?" I asked not really expecting an answer. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Neji suddenly burst into the room. I looked up and stared at Neji who looked slightly out of breath.

"We found the feather." He said and I bolted out of my chair.

"Where did you find it?" I asked while I noticed Kakashi had risen as well.

"We found it just outside of the village on top of two unmarked graves with a giant sword." Neji replied and I saw Kakashi stiffen.

"Of course, how could I not have seen that coming?" Kakashi murmured to himself and I stared questionable at him.

"Do you know who's buried there Kakashi-san?" I asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, that's where we buried Zabuza and Haku." I felt my eyes widen in surprise before nodding at Kakashi.

"I see, well if you know where the feather is then why didn't you bring it here?" I asked Neji and Neji looked disturbed.

"I wasn't able to touch it; there's some kind of barrier around it and I wasn't able to break the barrier." I felt myself frown in unease at this news before I answered.

"Well I guess the best thing to do right now is for me to go and see the feather myself." I said as I walked to the door. I turned around at looked at Neji. "Do you mind showing me where you found the feather?"

"Sure, follow me." Neji replied as he ran out the door with Kakashi and me following close behind him. It wasn't long until we found our self standing before two crosses with a giant sword stabbed into the ground behind it. I glanced around the clearing before my eyes landed on a single golden feather resting before the two crosses. I took a few steps forward and didn't notice anything strange until I glanced back at my team. Kakashi-san, Shino-san, and Neji-san were all standing together a few feet away from me not even trying to follow me.

"So there really is a barrier huh?" I said out loud as they stared back at me.

"It would appear so; I can't move any further from this spot." Kakashi answered me and the Shino spoke.

"This means that none of us here besides Iruka-san are able to awaken Naruto feathers." I nodded my head in understanding. The fact that I was able to pass through the barrier while the others couldn't only proved that they couldn't awaken Naruto feathers. I turned back toward the feather and was able to feel the power rolling off of it. Unlike last time were it felt like I was wading through mud it felt different this time. It felt like I was walking through cobwebs this time, not really hindering my movements, but still letting me know that it was there. I knelt before the feather before scanning my surroundings one more time. Kakashi and they were standing at least eight feet behind me, meaning that they wouldn't be able to see what ever memory that was stored in this feather.

'I hope they don't ask me what memory was inside of the feather. I'm wouldn't tell them anyway.' I thought to myself before grasping the feather and everything was gone with a flash of white.

* * *

_Sakura and Naruto stood by the two graves while Kakashi and Sasuke stood behind them. Sakura set down a bowl filled with meat buns before both graves and Naruto attempted to snatch a few while Sakura was looking only to have his hand smacked away by Sakura._

"_Ouch!" Naruto yelped and Sakura glared at him._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S BAD KARMA!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. Sakura sighed before looking back at the two graves._

"…… _but…… Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi looked up from his book toward Sakura._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Were those two correct about ninjas?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sighed before answering._

"_A shinobi isn't supposed to peruse his own goals… becoming the country's tool is most important… that's the same for Konoha."_

"_Is that what it really means to become a ninja?" Naruto asked out loud before falling into a completive silence. "You know what? I don't like it!" he mumbled to himself and Sasuke spoke up, directing his question toward Kakashi._

"_You believe that too?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke before looking back at the graves._

"_Well… each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue… just like Zabuza… and that boy." Naruto remained silent for a little while before speaking up, his voice filled with his conviction._

"_Ok, I just decided. I'm going to be a ninja my own way!" Kakashi eye widened in surprise before curing into a smile._

"_Well then, shall we go?" Kakashi asked as he turned back toward Tazuna house. "We still have to finish packing." Sakura and Sasuke both nodded while Naruto glanced back at the graves._

"_Do you mind if I stay here a little longer? I want to say good bye to Haku." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a hint of concern showing in his eye before nodding. Kakashi walked back toward Tazuna house with Sasuke and Sakura following close behind._

"_Make sure you're back before nightfall alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked without turning around and Naruto smiled at him._

"_Hai! I'll be back soon!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi while waving his hand enthusiastically._

"_Are you sure it's wise not to tell them about us?" A voice behind Naruto asked and Naruto turned around his grin growing even wider._

"_It'll be fine Haku. If I told them I taught you a jutsu it'll only create more problems for me. Besides think of this as your chance at a new start." Naruto said as Haku and Zabuza stepped out of the trees and into view._

"_Tch… I can't believe a gaki like you was able to come up with such a complicated technique." Zabuza said while leaning back on a tree. Naruto glared at Zabuza before smirking._

"_This gaki saved your sorry butt." Zabuza glared at Naruto and took a step towards him when Haku stepped between the two._

"_Zabuza-sama Naruto-kun did save our lives and even taught us a new jutsu. Even you wouldn't kill the person, who saved us, would you?" Haku asked Zabuza while giving him the best puppy dog look he could muster and Zabuza sighed before backing down._

"_Still that jutsu is one hell of a technique; I don't even want to say how disturbing it was to see myself die. More so when we got 'buried'." Zabuza said out loud before turning to look at Naruto._

_Naruto shrugged before rolling his eyes and retorting, "Eh, you get used to it after a while, I mean I see myself getting killed every day and I'm perfectly fine!" Zabuza gave Naruto a pointed look and Naruto laughed nervously. _

"_Still not a lot of people would be able to create a new jutsu based off of a jutsu they learned only a few months ago." Zabuza said while looking at Naruto who blushed and looked away._

"_It wasn't really hard. All I did was replace the main component of the jutsu from shadows to blood and added a few hand sighs to stabilize and lengthen the duration of the bunshins." Naruto frowned and spoke out loud but more toward himself them anybody else. "Still I can only create a single clone and my mind is transferred from me to the clone instead of being split like it was for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu…" _

"_How long are those clones going to last?"Haku asked Naruto trying to draw his friend attention back towards them, Naruto blinked and sat down with a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Well, from what I could tell your clones used most of their chakra during the battle so I would guess another three days or so." Zabuza nodded and Haku smiled again. "That would give you enough time to get out of this country and enough time for the rumors of your death to reach Kirigakure and for them to stop sending anbu after you." Naruto mused out loud and Haku smile got even bigger. Haku smiled at his new found friend before suddenly frowning at him._

"_Naruto-kun, how long are you going to hide who you really are?" Haku felt a flash of guilt stab him when his friend smile disappeared without a trace, before steeling himself._

"_I'll do it for as long as I need too Haku." Naruto answered with a tired sigh and Haku stared at him worriedly._

"_But you live in a ninja village, they should be happy with such a skilled ninja." Haku persisted and Naruto shook his head._

"_First of all, I'm not all that skilled. I'm not as fast as Sasuke nor am I as smart as Sakura-chan, the only thing I got going for me is my nearly endless stamina. Secondly it wasn't all that hard to create a new jutsu when I had five of my Kage Bunshin working on it. Thirdly it would be terrible if the village knew just how skilled I really am." Naruto explained with a forced grin on his face and Haku frowned at him._

"_It would make more sense if you told us just why you're so hated by your village." Haku persisted and Naruto frowned at him._

"_I can't tell you only that if my village found out how skilled I really am then it would cause me a lot of problems." Haku frowned at him and Naruto felt a little guilty and hastily tried to cheer his friend up._

"_I'm fine really, I have a few people who know the real me and I'm not really hiding much from everybody else except for the amount of jutsu I really know. It's not like I'm hiding much." Haku was still frowning but Zabuza sighed._

"_Haku everybody has their secrets, you just haven't gained enough of his trust for him to tell you what his are just yet." Zabuza said trying to get Haku to leave Naruto alone but it didn't work._

"_I gained more of his trust then his team mates did, I want to know why he trust me so much when we barely know each other." Naruto laughed nervously before looking at Haku before sighing at Haku unwavering gaze._

"_You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Haku smiled at Naruto before shaking his head._

"_Nope!" Naruto sighed before glancing back at Zabuza who merely raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged. "Fine I'll tell you but you have to give me your word that you'll never tell another soul what I'm about to tell you and that you'll not try to kidnap me after this." _

_Both Haku and Zabuza looked surprised before they glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Naruto stared at them for a while before sighing._

"_I am what is known as a Jinchuuriki." Haku looked confused but Zabuza eyes had widen in surprise before closing in understanding._

"_What is a Jinchuuriki?" Haku asked and Zabuza was the one who answered._

"_Jinchuuriki means 'human sacrifice'." Haku looked up in surprise before looking at Naruto with confusion._

"_So Naruto-kun is a human sacrifice? A sacrifice for what though?" Haku asked still looking confused and Naruto looked away hurt flashing through his eyes._

"_I'm called a Jinchuuriki because something terrible was sealed into me on the day of my birth. That something was a demon that nearly destroyed my entire village and is the reason why they hate me." Haku stared in confusion before understanding dawned in his eyes._

"_You have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you." He said before confusion passed though his eyes. "I thought your fourth Hokage died defeating the Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded before answering._

"_He did, but no one said he killed the Kyuubi. He died sealing the Kyuubi into me, another reason why my village hates me." Haku nodded in understanding before looking at Zabuza who sighed at him and he smiled._

"_Naruto-kun is there anything we can do to help you out?" Naruto looked at Haku in surprise before shaking his head._

"_I didn't help you because I wanted you to do something for me and I didn't tell you my secret for your pity either." Zabuza frowned before glaring at Naruto._

"_Look here gaki; as much as I don't want to admit it, we owe you. So your either going to have to tell us something we can do to pay you back or else I'll be forced to kidnap you and have Haku teach you a few jutsu or something. That or I could just kill everyone in your village instead." Zabuza said with a shrug and was slightly amused when Naruto eyes widen in panic and he rapidly shook his head at the suggestion. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes in concentration before snapping his eyes open and looking at Zabuza and Haku._

"_So do you have something for us?"_

"_I do but I have a few conditions." Zabuza raised his non-existent eyebrow at this before asking._

"_So what is it?"_

"_I want you two to act as my eyes and ears outside of Konoha." Both Haku and Zabuza blinked at him before Haku asked._

"_And you conditions?" _

"_When I become Hokage I want you two to become a part of Konoha as Konoha Shinobi." They both stared at Naruto before Zabuza threw his head back and started laughing. _

"_Well I'll be damn! You're more of a shinobi then you let on gaki. Fine we'll act as you spies and when you reach Hokage we'll come and join your village, you got yourself a done deal gaki!" Haku smiled while Zabuza laughed and Naruto gave them a blinding grin._

* * *

I blinked as everything came back into focus and saw Kakashi, Neji, and Shino standing close to me. I blinked at how close they were standing to me and stared at them. Then everything I saw came back to me and I bolted to my feet.

"I think we need to head back to Konoha now." I said before they could ask anything and they nodded at me.

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked and I battled with myself for a few moments before answering.

"Zabuza isn't dead, neither is Haku." I saw Kakashi eye widen in surprise. "I'll explain more once we returned to Konoha." I said in a commanding voice and watched him nod in agreement before we all raced off to Tazuna house to collect our stuff before returning to Konoha.

'What in the hell did you get yourself into Naruto?' I thought to myself as I ran.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the street. So what if I didn't eat my past three meals? So what if I didn't leave the hospital in the past five days? So what if I snapped at the last nurse who bad mouth Naruto-kun in front of me and sent her into the intensive care unit for two days? It didn't mean they could throw me out of the hospital. I was just worried about Naruto-kun and I wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up. I blushed a little at the bold thoughts passing through my head before sighing again. It's been nearly a week since Iruka-san left to on his mission and no one knew if got the feather yet.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes again as I thought about Naruto-kun and how he was laying asleep in the hospital. Sakura-san told me that she found out that we would have two years to gather his feathers before he died and that only increased my worry by tenfold. I shook my head rapidly; I was not going to cry again, I did enough of that at the hospital. I blinked when I stumbled over a root and blushed in embarrassment at being caught off guard. I looked up at my surroundings and blinked in surprise.

My feet had carried my unknowingly to a small clearing just a few miles away from the Hyuuga complex. There was a small lake in the middle of it and I caught the flashes of scales as fishes darted to and fro in the lake.

"This is…" I muttered out loud until my eyes caught sight of a single golden feather lying before the pond. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief as I slowly started forward. As I moved forward I could feel the power rolling off it, it was rolling off of it in gentle waves. So small I almost missed it at first and it was warm for some reason, it made me feel very safe. I sat next to the feather and hesitantly picked it up. At first nothing happened and I felt disappointed that I wasn't one on Naruto-kun special people before the feather burst into white light and everything faded away.

* * *

_Hinata sighed as she walked down the street._

"_How could I faint like that in front of Naruto-kun?" She mumbled to herself as she blushed remembering the disaster meeting between her and Naruto earlier that day._

"_Now Naruto-kun thinks I'm weird for sure!" Hinata nearly wailed to herself. "But it wasn't my fault. Naruto-kun suddenly asking me out suddenly was a really big surprise." Hinata said looking a little better before sighing again._

"_Still I didn't have to pass out like that." Hinata sighed before stopping._

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you."_

_Hinata blinked and looked around herself. Was that Naruto-kun who was singing?_

_"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true."_

_Hinata followed Naruto voice and found herself before a small clearing with a small lake in the middle of it. Naruto was sitting next to the lake his back towards her and his feet in the water._

_"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Yeah."_

_Hinata blushed as she listened to his voice, she didn't know that Naruto-kun could sing so well. Then she felt a stab of sadness enter her heart when she realized that he was probably singing about Sakura-san and not her._

_"Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."_

_Hinata took a step back and winced when she heard a branch snap under her foot. Naruto whipped around and yelled out._

_"Who's there?" He asked and Hinata froze, she debated with herself for a few minutes before stepping out from behind the tree and saw Naruto blush at her._

_"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and Hinata felt herself blush. When did Naruto start calling her 'chan'? _

_"I… I ca came to get a a breath of fr fresh air." Hinata stammered cursing herself for stammering in front of Naruto-kun again. "Wh what are yo you doing out here Na Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave her a small smile before answering._

_"I was singing." He gave her a teasing smile, "but you already knew that, ne Hinata-chan?" _

_Hinata felt her face flush up in embarrassment and she quickly looked away from him._

_"Su sumimasen!" Hinata yelled. "I'll le leave if yo you want m me to."_

_Naruto shook his head rapidly before reaching out to grab Hinata hand to stop her from leaving. "No it's okay; I don't mind you being here. Do you want to sit down?"_

_Hinata blushed again but slowly sat down. The two sat in silence before Hinata spoke._

"_I di didn't know you cou could sing Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed and looked at the sky._

"_Yeah someone very important to me taught me how to sing." Hinata looked curious and she stared at Naruto before asking._

"_Who ta taught yo you how to sing?" Naruto turned away from her but Hinata had caught the flash of hurt that had passed through his eyes._

"_Yo you don't ha have to an answer if yo you do don't want to." She whispered feeling guilty for causing Naruto-kun any sort of pain._

"_No it's alright. I think it's about time for me to let go of my past." Hinata looked at him questionably and Naruto gave her a small smile._

"_When I was little I was taken care of by a nanny and she was the one who taught me how to sing." Hinata smiled glad that Naruto hadn't been alone for his entire life._

"_So she must have been very important to you huh?" Naruto nodded before a pained expression passed his face._

"_Yeah she was but…" Hinata looked at Naruto with worried eyes not liking the tone Naruto voice changed to._

"_But… what?" She asked and Naruto sighed._

"_You noticed, right? The way the villagers treated me?" Hinata felt a stab of sorrow and anger flare through her as she remember just how Naruto-kun was treated in the past but did her best to hide by nodding her head._

"_Well it turned out that she was just like the rest of the villagers that she was only pretending to be nice to me so that it would only hurt that much more when she did betray me." Hinata gasped and looked Naruto in the eyes and saw his pain and loneliness. Naruto gave her a tired smile._

"_Even though she betrayed me and caused me so much pain, I can't bring myself to hate her. At least not completely." Hinata looked at Naruto and felt tears gather in her eyes, she didn't know what exactly that nanny did to Naruto but she knew that him being betrayed was more than enough to cause him a lot of pain. _

"_It's alright; even though she caused me a lot of pain she also taught me a way to release all of my emotions. So I'm okay no matter what they throw at me." Hinata felt another stab of sadness as she remembered the song Naruto had been singing before she had arrived._

"_Th that song ea earlier… wa was it for Sakura-san?" She asked feeling he head fall down as she started to twiddle her fingers, a habit she still hadn't gotten rid of._

"_Nope." Hinata whipped her head up in surprise and stared at Naruto who gave her a playful smile, "I'm in love with someone else now."_

_Hinata sighed before looking down again. "Wh who?" with her head down she missed the loving smile Naruto gave her._

"_Well it's someone you know." Hinata mind raced as she tried to figure out which girl she knew stole Naruto-kun heart._

"_She's really smart and a great cook."Hinata was too busy trying to remember which of her friends could cook that she didn't notice that Naruto had moved closer to her._

"_She's very determined and strong willed." Hinata felt her shoulder fall, she wasn't sure if she could compare up to this new girl._

"_At the same time she's very shy yet very beautiful." Hinata frowned; none of her friends were shy._

"_She has pretty long black hair and the palest skin." Hinata blinked; it almost sounded like Naruto was talking about her, Hinata looked up only to find Naruto sitting very close to her and she blushed crimson._

"_And her eyes are the most amazing white with the barest hint of lavender." Hinata eyes widen in shock and she stared at Naruto for the longest time._

"_Me?!" She squeaked and Naruto chuckled at her expression before nodding. Hinata fell silent trying desperately not to faint, once she got her blood pressure under control she looked at Naruto and asked._

"_Since when?" Naruto gave her a thoughtful look before answering._

"_I would have to say around the chunin exams. I guess it would have started when you fought Neji and then cheered me up right before I fought Neji in the finals." Hinata blushed a bit at that, to think that Naruto-kun had been falling for her since the chunin exams._

"_Well then after that my opinion about you changed and the more I got to know about you, the more I realized how much I liked you. It was during my time away from Konoha that I finally realized how much I liked you and how much I wanted to be by you side." Hinata blushed before taking a deep breath._

"_Naruto-kun! Aishiteru!" Hinata blurted out and then blushed like crazy. She felt Naruto hand under her chin as he gently forced her head up and looked her directly in the eyes._

"_Aishiteru Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered to Hinata before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips and pulling back. Hinata if possible turned even redder before fainting in Naruto arms._

* * *

I gasped when everything came back into focus around me. My need to be by Naruto was suddenly burning inside of me and I just knew I couldn't stay away from him any longer. I jumped to my feet and was racing to the hospital faster than I could blink. I noted distantly that Sakura-san and Ino-san were both trying to get me out of the hospital but with my flexibility I was able to slip my way pass them and into Naruto-kun room. I raced to his side and noticed that he was looking a lot better than he had these past few days. I grasped his hands and held them tightly in my own.

"Onegai Naruto-kun, wake up." I whispered holding onto his hand even tighter when I felt Sakura-san and Ino-san come into the room.

"Hinata you need to go home! You haven't eaten anything all day!" Sakura-san pleaded to me but I just shook my head at her.

"Please! Please just let me stay by his side tonight. Onegai Sakura-san!" I pleaded with her not taking my eyes off of Naruto-kun stubbornly blinking away my tears. I couldn't see what Ino-san and Sakura-san were doing but I did hear one of them sigh before Ino spoke up.

"Fine we'll let you stay for only tonight! But in the morning you're going straight home understand!" I nodded my head rapidly pleased by the thought of staying near Naruto-kun. I heard the two of them as the hustled around the room checking Naruto vital signs and changing the flowers by the windows. I slipped one hand into my pocket and fingered the ring resting in there while staring at Naruto face.

Suddenly I felt Naruto fingers twitch in my hand and I gasped drawing the attention of the two other girls. I felt them run up beside me their bodies tensed with worry.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked worry creeping into her voice and I shook my head.

"Iie, I just felt Naruto-kun hand move just now." I whispered feeling a little stunned by this new development. Almost as soon as I said the words Naruto eyes fluttered open and I was struck by their stunning blue again losing my breath. I felt a smile spread on my face and I knew I must have been grinning like a fool but at the moment I really couldn't care less.

"Naruto-kun!" I exclaimed ready to fling myself into him but his next words brought my happiness crashing down.

"Who… are you?" I felt like someone had punched a hole through my chest and my eyes were stinging like crazy but I rapidly pushed my tears back as I stared at Naruto empty gaze. I took a deep breath before slipping the ring onto my hand and giving Naruto-kun one of my best smiles.

"Hajimamashite Naruto-kun. I'm Hyuuga Hinata your fiancée." I ignored the shocked gasps of Ino and Sakura, and stared Naruto-kun in the eye. When I didn't see any flash of recognition in his eyes I felt like I was breaking apart on the inside, it felt like my heart was made out of glass and someone had just ruthlessly crushed it into pieces. Still I smiled even as I felt my tears trail down my face.

* * *

Translations:

Sumimasen= I'm sorry.

Aishiteru= I love you.

Iie= No

Wow, this was a long one…. Sorry for the late update but I'm on spring break now so I might have more time to write now! Let's just hope that I don't get grounded when my report card comes in………… Anyway I thought the scene between Hinata and Naruto was really sweet but I don't really have any experience in those matters and I would really appreciate it if you gave me any suggestions that could make their relationship more real.

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. fourth to awaken

Urgh… I should really be writing another chapter for my other story but I got hit with writers block and every rough draft I write of it just doesn't seem all that great to me…. Sigh I guess that's because I can't get this story out of my mind and I feel like I should write all of my ideas down before I forget them. Oh well, hopefully after I get this out of my system I'll be able to write a good next chapter for my first story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Natasha Bedingfield "Unwritten"

* * *

I groaned as I smacked my head on my desk, I dimly noted that my action caused a stack of paper work to fall off my desk but at the moment I couldn't care. I watched as Shizune came back into my office with a cup in her hand. I sat up as she placed the cup before me and I sighed before taking a sip. I felt my eyebrow shoot up in surprise when the liquid taste exploded on my tongue and burn its way down my throat. I glanced at Shizune who gave me a small smile in return.

"I thought you needed it, it's hard for anyone to relax with Naruto in that state." I felt a stab of pain pierce my heart as I was reminded of the reason I was banging my head on my desk. I sighed as I remembered the commotion Naruto caused a few hours ago when he woke up.

* * *

_Tsunade looked up when a very flustered looking Sakura barged into her room. Raising an eyebrow at the girl flustered appearance before setting down here paper work and her brush._

"_Sakura is there a reason why you look so…"_

"_Naruto awake!" Sakura blurted out interrupting Tsunade who stared at her in shock._

"_Since when?" Tsunade asked even as she stood up and started walking toward the door._

"_Just a few minutes ago, but there are a few problems with Naruto." Sakura replied as she and Shizune both followed Tsunade toward the hospital._

"_What kind of problems?" Tsunade while continuing her run toward the hospital while ignoring the people around them. Sakura bit her lower lip in worry before answering._

"_He has amnesia." Tsunade stopped in her track and stood still for a few minutes before spinning around and yelling at Sakura._

"_What the hell do you mean he has amnesia?!" Tsunade roared at Sakura who didn't even flinch._

"_Exactly as I said Tsunade-taishou, Naruto has amnesia." Tsunade looked at Sakura for a long time before sighing and turning back towards the hospital. _

"_Do you know what caused him to wake up?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded her head._

"_Hinata say she activated on of Naruto feather before coming to see him." _

"_It would make sense that Hinata is able to awaken Naruto feathers, after all she is Naruto fiancée." Tsunade mumbled to herself but Sakura heard her anyway._

"_Wait, you knew about that?" Sakura asked and Tsunade looked at Sakura in surprise._

"_Of course I knew, Naruto asked me for an extra mission just so he could buy her a ring. How did you know about it?" Tsunade asked while Sakura looked shocked._

"_Hinata sort of told me and Ino when Naruto woke up." Sakura confessed before looking pissed off._

"_Why didn't he tell me?" Sakura asked angrily and Tsunade sighed._

"_He wanted to keep it as secret as possible because he feared that the Akatsuki would do something to her to get at him. They were planning on having the wedding after the Akatsuki were defeated." Sakura anger melted into understanding and then sadness. The three walked swiftly down the hall till they found themselves in front of one crying Hinata, and Ino who was trying to comfort her._

"_Hinata I need you to tell me everything that happened before Naruto woke up." Tsunade asked Hinata who nodded back at her._

"_I was taking a walk. When I stumbled into the clearing where Naruto-kun told me he loved me. There I found one of his feathers and I picked it up, I then saw the memory of when we met there the first time." Hinata whispered so softly that the other four girls almost didn't catch it. Tsunade frowned at this before looking Hinata in the eye._

"_And he doesn't remember you at all?" Hinata flinched but nodded her head, Shizune threw Tsunade a glare but Tsunade didn't notice._

"_That's weird..." Tsunade murmured out loud and Shizune glare faded away._

"_What's weird?" Shizune asked and Tsunade looked at her._

"_Well the feather where supposed to hold memories that were important to Naruto right?" Sakura nodded her head not sure where Tsunade was going with this._

"_Well if we gave back the feather then it would also mean that we gave back the memory as well. So if the feather Hinata gave back to Naruto held the memory of when Naruto told her that he loved her, then shouldn't Naruto remember Hinata?" Tsunade asked and everybody looked at her in shock._

"_Yeah, that makes sense. If we gave the feather back then shouldn't he have gotten the memory back as well?" Sakura said out loud and Tsunade sighed._

"_Well nothing going to get done just standing around out here, I'm going to examine Naruto and you guys wait for me out here." Tsunade said as she walked into the room._

_Naruto looked up as Tsunade walked into the room, his eyes staying as empty as it was when he woke up._

"_Dare desu ka?" He asked and Tsunade kept her face neutral._

"_Konichiwa Naruto. I'm Tsunade your doctor. I'll be doing a basic physical check is that okay?" Tsunade asked with a fake smile and Naruto nodded in agreement. Tsunade checked Naruto heart rate, blood pressure, and reflexives in silence before Naruto spoke up._

"_Are you all right?" Naruto asked and Tsunade looked at him in surprise._

"_I'm fine what makes you say that?" Naruto looked at her and tilted his head in shadow of a move that he always used to make._

"_You have no wound but on the inside you're hurting" Naruto said while Tsunade looked at him in disbelief. "You're like the one from before, the one with water falling from her eyes." Tsunade stared at Naruto in surprise while Naruto stared back without any emotions in his eyes._

* * *

I sighed again as I took another sip of the alcohol Shizune gave to me and nearly chocked when my door burst open revealing Iruka and his team. From the look of thing they had just gotten back and, if their messy appearance was anything to go by, they probably had run the entire way back.

"Iruka-san what's wrong?" I asked while Iruka tried to catch his breath.

"Zabuza and Haku are still alive!" He yelled out and I fell silent trying to remember who Iruka was referring to. Then it clicked in my head, the missing-nin and his apprentice.

"What do you mean they're alive, Kakashi confirmed for himself that they were dead." I asked noting the confusion on the rest of Iruka team.

"Naruto taught them some jutsu that made everybody else think they were dead." Iruka told me and I felt my alarm rise, what jutsu did Naruto teach them?

"Which jutsu was it?"

"I'm not entirely too sure but I think it's one…" Iruka was interrupted when a chunin jumped into my office from the window.

"Tsunade-sama!" I sighed before looking at the chunin noting that he was one of the two who had gate duty right now.

"What is it? In case you haven't notice I'm kind of busy right now." I snapped at him and he straightens up before answering me.

"Tsunade-sama there is two unknown ninjas standing by the gate saying that they know Naruto and are demanding to be let into the village." I raised an eyebrow at this before asking.

"Do they have any proof that they know Naruto?" The chunin nodded his head at me before reaching into his pouch and pulling out what looked like a clay mask.

"That's…" I heard Kakashi say and I looked at Kakashi.

"Do you know what this mask is Kakashi-san?" I asked and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's the mask that Haku wore when he was helping Zabuza." Kakashi answered and I felt the over whelming urge to bang my head on my desk.

'Why was it that even when you didn't do anything; you still cause me problems Naruto?!' I asked to myself even as I tried to figure out what to do next.

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the tress as I moved from one from to the next. My sword making a soft swish, swish, swish as it sang through the air. My eyes closed I listened to the steady noise of my sword cutting through the air tensing when I heard something break the pattern, a breath that wasn't mine. Not bothering to open my eyes I tossed a kunai I pulled from my sleeve toward the noise, mentally frowning when I didn't hear my kunai hit anything, meaning that someone had caught it. Opening my eyes I found myself faced with Kabuto and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I tilted my head showing that I was listening, knowing it pissed him off every time I didn't vocally greet him. He sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose causing the sun to glint off his glasses hiding his eyes from me.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak to you regarding that strange chakra wave we felt from outside of Konoha." Kabuto told me and I simply nodded. It had been nearly two weeks when we had passed through the fire country and felt a strange power wash over us. With a little investigating, Orochimaru had been able to find out the power originally came from a village not too far from Konoha, but had been unable to find out just what that power came from.

I started walking not even bothering to glance to see if Kabuto was following, annoyed that he had interrupted my training for this. I walked through the forest relishing the quiet as I stepped soundlessly over the ground, smirking mentally as I heard each and every one of Kabuto steps behind me.

Swish

I snapped my head around when I heard something break the silence. I noted that Kabuto had tensed as well and pulled out one of his scalpels, I mentally rolled my eyes when I saw the source of the noise. A single golden feather was slowly drifting its way down to us from the tree tops. I stared at the feather wondering just why this feather caused both of us to raise our guard when I realized just how odd this feather was. The feather was far too large to have come from neither any of the forest birds nor any bird for that matter. The only bird that could have been possibly big enough to match this feather was a summon, and if it was a summon it would have made more noise when it came or left. The feather was also pulsing out waves of that same power they felt when they had crossed fire country. I watched as Kabuto reach out and grab the feather before it could reach the ground and stare at it curiously.

"How odd, this feather gives out the same power as the one we felt when we crossed the fire nation." Kabuto spoke out loud and I felt like smacking him on the head. "Where ever this feather came from is probably the source of the power we felt. I'm sure that Orochimaru-sama would be interested in examining this feather." Kabuto finished with that disturbing grin on his face that annoyed me to no end. Swiftly I reached out and snatch the feather from his grasp my eyes widening when the feather burst into white light.

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together on the Hokage Monument watching the sun set. The two sat in silence for a while before Naruto turned to Sasuke with an odd look on his face._

"_Ne Sasuke, when you saved me you said that you wanted to kill your brother… why?" Sasuke didn't say anything but glared at the village instead and Naruto stared at him. Silence returned as the two boys sat next to each other, one boy glaring at the ground while the other stared at the other until Sasuke spoke up._

"_I want revenge." Naruto looked at Sasuke questionably and Sasuke tightened his fist._

"_My brother… no… Itachi, he killed my family… he killed our clan… and for that I must kill him!" Sasuke whispered in broken sentences filled with his anger and Naruto stared at him in silence. Naruto continued to stare at him before frowning and glaring at Sasuke._

"_Revenge is pointless." Naruto told Sasuke who turned to glare at him._

"_What would you understand about revenge?! You never had to watch the person you trusted the most kill every one you loved!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke his eyes turning into twin pools of ice._

"_Don't you dare say that I don't know what revenge is?! You know nothing about me!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke who jumped to his feet glaring at Naruto. Naruto jumped to his feet as well still glaring at Sasuke even as he continued to talk._

"_So I never had a family, so I never had an older brother but it didn't mean that I never had anyone important to me. If anything that only made the people I could trust that much more important to me, and made it hurt all the more when she did betray me!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who glared at Naruto for a few minutes before backing off. He glanced at Naruto who was still glaring at him before sighing._

"_Who betrayed you?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to blink at him in surprise. Naruto realizing that Sasuke was trying not to start a fight back off as well before think about Sasuke question before answering._

"_Have you noticed? The way the village treats me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded his head while rolling his eyes._

"_Well I can't tell you why they hate me yet, only that they have hated me since I was born." Sasuke frowned and Naruto quickly continued on. "For as far back as I could remember I have always been mistreated by the villagers, back when I was living in the orphanage they would skip me at meal times, scold me for trying to play with the other kids, and ignore me every time I got hurt. Then when I was five I was kicked out of the orphanage and I lived on the streets for about three months. While I was living on the streets I had to do everything I could just to survive, the villagers really tried to kill me then, every day was like one giant hide and seek game, where if I was caught it only meant pain." Sasuke frowned and Naruto looked over the village with a tired smile on his face._

"_When I was found by the Hokage I was almost dead. He took me to the hospital and watched over me for days until I got better. Then he gave me my apartment and he hired a nanny to look after me. Her name was Akari Himeko and at first I was very weary around her. But as time went by, and the more kindness she showed me, the more I began to trust her. I thought she was someone I could trust, someone who would keep me safe, someone who I could rely on…" Sasuke stared at Naruto as he fell silent before asking._

"_What happened?" Naruto blinked before sighing and staring at Sasuke with eyes that looked too old to belong to a twelve year old boy._

"_It was my birthday and I was waiting for Himeko so we could spend the day together. When Himeko did show up she brought the villagers with her as well, and I was held captive for a few weeks. I was placed in a basement and giving as little food as possible. Every day was filled with pain since everyone wanted a chance to hurt the 'demon child,' the entire time I was there they said that this wouldn't have been possible if Himeko hadn't lead them to me. The entire time I was there I only thought that I wanted to get revenge against Himeko, that if I survived that then I would go and hunt out Himeko and make her pay for what she did to me, for betraying me. I was eventually saved by the Hokage and placed under his direct care but even then I still wanted to find Himeko and extract my revenge against her." Sasuke stared at Naruto in silence while Naruto fell silent again._

"_What happened to her?" Naruto sighed again and looked down on the village._

"_She killed herself before she could be caught, she left a note saying that she did what she thought was right and her only regret was that she had to pretend to be nice to me." Naruto told Sasuke who flinched at Himeko harsh words and silence fell between the two._

"_I was so angry, so hurt, that I lashed out at everybody and refused to let anybody get close to me. I grew to hate everything I could remember about Himeko, what she looked like, what she sounded like, and everything she taught me. As my anger and hatred grew, I grew equally confused and disgusted with myself. She has called me beautiful so I though myself ugly, she had liked my eyes so I hated them, she loved it when I sang so I despised myself for even thinking about singing. So caught up in my hatred at Himeko I didn't notice the ones who were trying to help me, trying to reach out to me; not until I tried to kill myself." Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock while Naruto looked away._

"_What changed? What made you change yourself?" Sasuke asked._

"_When I woke up after trying to kill myself I found myself face to face with Ji-ji and he slapped me for scaring him so much. He yelled at me and called me an idiot and a coward for trying to kill myself and then hugged me. So I told him everything about Himeko and how I grew to hate everything she had liked about me. After I told him he hugged me even tighter and then sang me a song." Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief and Naruto laughed at Sasuke._

"_The Hokage sang you a song?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled at him before nodding._

"_He's a terrible singer but the song he sang made me feel better. You wanna hear it?" Naruto asked and after a few minutes Sasuke nodded. Naruto gave Sasuke a bid smile before taking a deep breath._

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise as Naruto voice rang out cleanly like a bell._

_"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins."_

_Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes, letting Naruto voice wash over him._

_"Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins."_

_Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke lean back, he tilted his head upwards so he could stare at the now starry sky while he sang._

_"Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah."_

_Naruto finished his song with a smile and looked at Sasuke who glanced at Naruto in return._

"_Well?" Naruto asked and Sasuke merely rolled his eyes._

"_Hn… am I supposed to be impressed by you singing like a girl?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glared at him._

"_Teme!"_

* * *

I blinked as everything came back into focus around. I watched as Kabuto looked stunned before giving me a large grin, unease flare up within me when I saw that smile but I wasn't entirely too sure why.

"Well now we know where that power came from. Naruto-kun is always just full of surprises isn't he?" Kabuto asked while letting out a low chuckle and I felt a small pit of worry gather inside on me.

'Damn it Naruto, what the hell did you get yourself into now?'

* * *

Translations:

Taishou= Boss

Dare desu ka= Who are you?

Konichiwa= Good Afternoon

YAY!!!! New chapter, I didn't really like how this one turned out but what do you think?

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Himeko

Whoa was that a long break… Well sorry for the long delay. I want to bring up more of Naruto past with this Akari Himeko. There is a reason to this, I just don't know why yet… Anyway I have to say that my inspirational bunnies have come back and now my heads filled with ideas, I hope you like them!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or Honeys' "I Believe"

* * *

I glanced wearily around me, noting the obvious tension between Kakashi and Zabuza-sama, before looking over the rest of the group who stared at us with curiosity. I sighed before turning to look at Tsunade who was sitting behind her desk and had to desperately fight back a blush that was threatening to spread across my face. I mean sure Naruto had told me, but I didn't think they were that big. As I desperately tried to fight back my blush I noticed that she had noticed and was now smirking at me. I looked at the floor embarrassed and I heard her sigh.

"Alright, first thing first. How are you two still alive, even after a highly trained ninja such as Kakashi confirmed your death?" Tsunade asked and I glanced quickly at Zabuza before answering.

"Naruto-kun taught us a jutsu a few hours before our meeting on the bridge." I answered and watched as everybody, but the man with a scar running across his nose, look at us in confusion.

"Why would he teach you, his enemy, a jutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not entirely too sure myself. Only that he said he didn't want to have to fight a friend." I answered and I saw understanding bloom in her eyes only to be replaced with annoyance.

"That damn gaki, he just throws himself head first into everything doesn't he?" Tsunade mumbled to herself and I felt a small smile grow on my face. That did in fact describe Naruto a lot.

"So what jutsu did he teach you?" Tsunade asked and I bit my bottom lip in worry, before I could answer the man with the scar on his face spoke up.

"It was something called the Ketsuekigasu Bunshin no Justu. From what I understand it's a variation of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu where the main component of the jutsu was changed from shadows to blood." He answered and I felt my eyes widen in surprise, I could feel Zabuza-sama tense next to me.

"How do you know that?" Zabuza demanded, his hand slowly going toward his sword hilt. The man blinked in surprise before his shoulders suddenly slumped.

"I saw it in one of Naruto memories." He answered and I felt my eyes widen again.

"You saw one too." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I saw everyone in the room freeze at this and Zabuza gave me a disproving look.

"You saw one of Naruto memories?" Tsunade asked and I glanced at Zabuza who merely shrugged. I slowly nodded.

"I did, it's kind of the reason why we came here to Konoha." I told them staring in confusion as I saw understanding dawn in all of their eyes.

"I want to know, has something happened to Naruto-kun?" I asked and watched as they all glanced at each other before Tsunade nodded. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his fingers before turning to look at us.

"Well I guess you guys should sit down. Naruto got himself into a lot of trouble this time." Kakashi told us and we slowly sat down.

* * *

'That damn gaki.' Was the first thought that crossed my head. I always thought that that he was a little different, ever since he taught Haku that jutsu, I mean who in their right mind would teach their _enemy_ their own jutsu? But I didn't think that he was so different that he would grow a pair of wings and end up in the hospital in a coma because of it.

I sighed and glanced at Haku knowing that the news would affect him more than it did me, and saw him sitting next to me in shock. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his trance, and he gave me a shaky smile in return. I turned to look back at the Konoha shinobi and saw them looking at us with curiosity and glared at them.

"So Haku is one of those peoples, one who can awaken the gaki memories?" I asked wondering to myself just how messed up the gaki life had been, that he had trusted a ninja he barely even knew more than the people who were living around him. I watched as Tsunade sighed but nodded anyway.

"If what you say is true, then he is in fact one of those people."

"Who else can awaken his memoires?" Haku asked.

"As far as we know, there's you, Iruka, and his fiancée Hinata." Kakashi informed us and I felt myself frown.

"Naruto has told us a lot about you guys and if I remember correctly, Iruka was his sensei back in the academy and Hinata was the girl who had a crush on him since forever right?" I said out loud and gained curious looks from everyone in the room.

"I just don't get it, what is the connection between all of you? What was it about you guys that made you special to that gaki?" I mused out loud and saw uneasy glances throughout the room.

"Well I guess I forgot to mention this but Naruto actually woke up a few hours before your team arrive Iruka." Tsunade told us and I felt everybody in the room snap back into focus.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Iruka asked, barely containing the excitement in his voice and Tsunade sighed.

"Well I guess with all the new arrivals I kind of forgot, and Naruto has amnesia." She said casually and I felt like smacking her with my sword for forgetting such an important thing.

"Can we visit him?" Iruka asked eagerly and Tsunade sighed.

"Not right now, we need to hear your debriefing and we need to clear up the circumstances around you two." Tsunade said to us and I nodded in understanding. Just then the door slammed opened and a very flustered looking nurse came running into the room.

"What is with people slamming my door open today?!" Tsunade snapped and the poor nurse gave a hasty bow.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san has escaped from the hospital!" I tensed at this.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled and the nurse flinched back.

"I went to check on him but when I opened the door, he was gone!"

"Kuso! I guess we have no other choice, we'll continue this after we find Naruto; understood!" Tsunade snapped and everybody, but me and Haku, saluted. In the span of a second we were all flying out the window and bounding over roof tops. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me even as I scanned my surroundings for a familiar chakra signature.

'You just don't know how to stay out of trouble do you gaki?'

* * *

I blinked wearily at my surroundings. This wasn't the same place that I had woken up in. It was a simple apartment with a bed pushed into the corner of the room and a small kitchenette right across from it, simple but encouraging pictures were taped to the wall and a healthy plant sat on the window sill. I blinked again and wondered briefly how I got here.

I remember sleeping, and feeling as if something very important had been returned to me, then I think I heard something call out to me. I wasn't entirely too sure what that something was, only that I needed to go to it. I could vaguely remember walking out into the sun, and that was about it. I looked around before my eyes landed on a single golden feather lying in the middle of the room. I walked towards it and sat down next to it. It was strange, it felt like a part of me and I had no idea why, but it felt warm and yet at the same time so deathly cold. I reached my hand out and then I whipped my head up when I felt something that wasn't me.

The door banged in and a group of people came running into the room. In the lead was the blond haired woman who had been there at the hospital. Behind her was a crowd of men, men around my age I guess, I felt like I should know them yet for the life of me I couldn't remember why.

"Naruto!" the blond one called out and I tilted my head to look at her.

'Naruto… I guess that is my name.' I thought to myself before slowly blinking and looking back at the feather. I could distantly hear the group move towards me but I didn't really care, instead I reached out and picked the feather off the ground. I cried out as a large flash of white consumed me and I felt my mind sink into darkness.

* * *

_A young Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room crying and a young woman came running over to him. The young woman had long brown hair tied in a lose pony tail and was wearing a simple light green dress. Her large brown eyes stared at Naruto in worry as her slender arms reached out and pulled the crying Naruto into a gentle embrace._

"_Shh Naruto, come tell Himeko what has gotten you so upset?" She whispered to Naruto gently and Naruto choked back another sob._

"_The kids at the academy told me that I would never become Hokage and the teachers agreed with them." Naruto told her and the girl frowned. She gently stroked Naruto back and hummed gently._

"_Don't believe them Naruto, you can become anything that you want to become." She told him and Naruto clenched his fist._

"_Then why do I do so badly on the test? Why can't a throw a shurikan right? Why am I always falling behind my other classmates?" Naruto demanded and the girl sighed._

"_Naruto you're two years younger than everybody in the school, of course you're not going to be able to keep up to them." She reassured him but Naruto shook his head._

"_If I want to be Hokage, I have to be the best, even if my opponent it older than me. That's not a good excuse." Naruto mumbled and Himeko sighed. She sat there for a little bit, just holding Naruto before she started singing._

_"They said you wouldn't make is so far uh uh  
And ever since they said it, it's been hard  
But never mind the nights you had to cry  
Cause you have never let it go inside  
You worked real hard  
And you know exactly what you want and need  
So believe and you can never give up  
You can reach your goals  
Just talk to your soul and say_

_I believe I can (I can)  
I believe I will (I will)  
I believe I know my dreams are real (know my dreams are real)  
I believe I'll stand (Oh yea)  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and (That's why)  
That is what I do believe."_

_Naruto blinked and looked at Himeko in surprise. He listened to her words and slowly pulled out of her embrace.  
_

_"Your goals are just a thing in your soul uh uh  
And you know that your moves will let them show  
You keep creating pictures in your mind  
So just believe they will come true in time  
It will be fine  
Leave all of your cares and stress behind  
Just let it go  
Let the music flow inside  
Forget all your pain  
And just start to believe_

_I believe I can (I believe I can oh yea)  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real (All of my dreams are real)  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance (I gotta dance)  
I believe I'll grow real soon and (ooo)  
That is what I do believe  
Whoa oa oa YEA."_

_At this Himeko stood up and started dancing, it wasn't eloquent or graceful. It was clumsy and silly and made Naruto laugh. Naruto stood up and started singing with her as well._

_"Never mind what people say  
Hold your head high and turn away  
With all our hopes and dreams  
I will believe  
Even though it seems it's not for me  
I won't give up I'll keep it up  
Look into the sky  
I will achieve all my needs  
I will always_

_I believe I can  
I believe I will (I can)  
I believe I know my dreams are real (I got strength)  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance (I gotta dance)  
I believe I'll grow real soon and (watch me watch me watch me)  
That is what I do believe (I do believe in me)"_

_Both Naruto and Himeko were now dancing around Naruto small apartment with silly grins stretch over their faces and laughter bubbling up between lines._

_"I believe I can  
I believe I will (oh yea)  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll stand  
I believe I'll dance (I gotta dance)  
I believe I'll grow real soon and  
That is what I do believe (I do believe! yayeeyay)."_

_They shouted the last word more than they sang it before they both fell over with giggles. Himeko rolled over and looked Naruto in the eye, a gentle smile on her face._

_"Are you feeling better now?" Himeko asked and Naruto quickly nodded his head._

_"Hai! I feeling much better now!" Naruto exclaimed and Himeko giggled._

_"I glad. I like you so much better when your laughing." Himeko told Naruto who blushed in return._

_"When you laugh your entire face just lights up and you eyes are truly stunning then." Himeko told Naruto who turned even redder._

_"I like it when you sing Hime-nee." Naruto told Himeko who smiled in return._

_"I like it when you sing too Naruto. You're a great singer." Himeko told Naruto who quickly shook his head._

_"No I'm not, I'm not anywhere as good as you are Hime-nee." Naruto argued and Himeko laughed._

_"Would you like me to teach you then?" Himeko asked and Naruto looked at her stunned._

_"Would you do that? Would you really?" Naruto asked a little unsure and Himeko nodded response. Naruto gave out a loud laugh and hugged Himeko as tightly as he could._

_"Hime ga suki desu!" Naruto declared and Himeko laughed._

_"Naruto ga suki desu." Himeko replied and Naruto hugged her even tighter._

_"For you, I'll keep smiling for you." Naruto declared and Himeko smiled in response._

* * *

Translations:

Ga suki desu= I like __ (normally this could be used to confess one person love to another but in this circumstances, it merely saying that he likes her, but not in love with her.)

Well here the next chapter and I hope you all liked it. I stayed up late writing this thing for you, be grateful!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. mother

Ok, sorry for the late update but I was having problems trying to find a new song. Thankfully I have found a song! Now I can start the next chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or S Club 7 "Never Had a Dream Come True"

* * *

I shot a glare at a young man who was staring at me in a rather lecherous way before tossing my head back and draining the bottle of sake all in one go. I heard an amused chuckle and turned my glared at Jaraiya, who was sitting quietly to my right.

"What's so funny you damned pervert." I snapped and Jaraiya just chuckled again.

"It's pretty funny seeing you get ogled by men who don't really know who you are." Jaraiya answered and I felt a flare of anger surged through me.

"Oh, jealous?" I asked and he snorted.

"Who would be jealous over an old hag like you?" I contemplated about hitting him or not, but the glare the bar tender gave me made me decide not to. With a snort I flipped my hair back and downed another bottle and very discreetly gave Jaraiya the bird knowing he was still watching me. I smirked when I felt him frown.

"Are you sure you should be drinking so much? You know, with Naruto in his state?" Jaraiya asked and I felt both anger and worry flare up in me. Being angry was a lot easier than being worried and so I rounded on Jaraiya with a snarl on my face.

"If you're so worried then why aren't you out there trying to find a clue to where his god damned feathers are?!" I snapped, keeping my voice low, I wasn't _that _drunk yet. Jaraiya frowned at me.

"I'm trying, but there's nothing out there right now. Besides, if my hunch is correct then the next feather going to show here in Konoha." Jaraiya whispered to me and I blinked at him in surprise.

"What makes you think a feather is going to show up here?" I asked, slightly curious as to why he thought so and Jaraiya's face turned serious.

"I've been keeping tabs of what memories each feather had. I don't know all of them but from what I can guess is that it's going in a certain order. The very first feather we found had a memory of when Naruto was a child. The next one was when Naruto was in the academy. The most recent ones were from his mission in Wave. Have you noticed the pattern yet?" Jaraiya asked and I nodded my head but frowned in confusion.

"But there were other feathers that had memories of Naruto from just a few months ago." I said, thinking about a certain Hyuuga who was sitting at Naruto bedside right now.

"Well it is just a theory, but I have a feeling that for the most part the feathers are going to go in order according to when they happened. Which is why I'm here in Konoha, Naruto took the chunin exam right after his mission to wave and I know for a fact that it was a big turning point for Naruto. After all that's when he met me!" Jaraiya said sounding a little boastful and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up and buy me another drink." I snapped and inwardly smirked when I heard him chuckle. Both of us had been more than a little _stressed _since Naruto grew his wings, or whatever the hell it was he did, and both of us knew that we needed this chance to relax and unwind before we pushed our bodies too far and end up useless for when Naruto needed us.

* * *

I sighed as I stared down at Naruto sleeping face. Yesterday Naruto had suddenly disappeared from his hospital room, something everybody got used to, but it really freaked everybody out because of Naruto _condition_. Me, Tsunade, Kakashi, and two ninja's I didn't recognize had found him in his apartment standing over a feather. Worried we all rushed into the room only to be engulfed by a flash of white.

That was my first time seeing _her_, Himeko, Naruto former nanny. She didn't look like how I expected her to. She seemed like a kind person. But she couldn't have, not after everything she did to Naruto! There's no way she could have been a good person and yet so coldly betray a child, like Naruto said she did.

Still… she looked like a nice person. She hugged and comforted Naruto. She sang him a song and played with him. She made him laugh and told him he was beautiful. She was kind to him and for the life of me I couldn't see her faking any of it. But we live in a ninja village, in a place where everybody excelled in _stealth _and _deception_; it was only too possible that she had been faking it the entire time. It was disturbing to realize that in this village, the person who made you smile could also stab you in the back. So the first time in my sixteen years of life I began seeing the darker side to the village I called home.

It had hurt when I heard Naruto telling her he liked her (even if he was only about five when he said it) and it hurt even more after we saw the memory. After the memory ended, we found Naruto sobbing; the saddest part was that Naruto didn't know why he was crying. He told us that he simply woke up to find himself here before touching the feather and blanking out. When he woke up again he was crying and he told us he felt 'like someone had grabbed my heart and squeezed it with all their might before tearing it the shreds'.

We were able to calm him down and then brought him straight back to the hospital. I was introduced to Zabuza-san and Haku-san, and I was really surprised. Naruto had told me about his mission to Wave, but he didn't tell me that they were alive. I felt a little hurt that he had lied to me but under their circumstances I understood.

Naruto fell asleep again shortly after making it to the hospital and Tsunade-sama posted guards around his room in case he left alone again. I stayed and talked to Zabuza and Haku (ok it was mainly Haku) and was surprised but happy that Naruto had told them about me. Then I got really embarrassed when Haku started to call me Hyuuga-sama, it reminded me too much of the house hold and I begged him to stop. After a few minutes of debate we settled on a compromise and he started calling me Hinata-sama.

They left a few hours later, to go fill out some citizen records or something, and I was left alone with Naruto. A few hours ago a doctor asked me to leave but I told him no. He tried to persuade me to leave but I was determined to stay by Naruto side. It wasn't until Shizune-san showed up and told him to leave me alone that he finally left. I thanked her and just sat by Naruto. That's what I've been doing for the past few hours now, just simply sitting down and holding Naruto hand. It was really late and the hospital had turned all the lights off a while ago.

Suddenly I heard the door open and I spun around in surprise. By reflex alone I drew a kunai from my sleeve and activated my byakugan. When I saw who it was I sighed in relief and let my arm drop.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?" I asked and watched in confusion as she stumbled her way into the room.

"Hiiiinata, that you?" Tsunade slurred and I blinked in alarm.

"Tsunade-sama are you drunk?" I asked hesitantly not sure what I would do if she was.

"No *hic* I am not!" She yelled slurring the words and I flinched.

"Umm… right, well then why are you here?" I asked, hopefully if I don't accuse her of anything she won't get aggressive.

"I *hic* I came to, to see Naruto-kun!" Tsunade yelled as she stumbled her way towards Naruto and I quickly stood up.

"Ano… Tsunade-sama, why don't you have my seat?" I asked and Tsunade gave me a drunken smile. Despite being drunk, she sat down with a grace only she could have, and looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

"They're so much alike." Tsunade whispered and I blinked in confusion.

"Who?" I asked and Tsunade whipped her head up and stared at me.

"No one." She snapped and I quickly backed off. The next few minutes were spent in silence, both of us watching Naruto, when Tsunade started speaking again.

"The *hic* con, con, connection." Tsunade mumbled and I stared at her in confusion.

"What connection Tsunade-sama?" I asked and Tsunade rolled her eyes toward me and gave me a very serious look.

"The connection *hic* between Naruto chosen ones. I think I know what it is." Tsunade answered sounding a lot less drunk than when she first stepped into the room.

"You do?" I asked surprised and Tsunade nodded her head, which probably not a good thing by the way she groaned afterwards.

"Hai, I think… I think… I think Himeko is the connection!" Tsunade declared raising a pointed index finger and I blinked at her in surprise.

"How would Himeko be the connection? She died a long time ago." I asked wondering if Tsunade was more drunk than she let on.

"Mmm, not Himeko herself. But those who knew about her." Tsunade said and I felt understanding dawn on me.

"Did Zabuza-san and Haku-san know?" I asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Yup, said that Naruto told them two years ago." Tsunade mumbled and I felt my eyes go wide in understanding.

It made sense. If you think about it, there weren't many similarities between me, Iruka-sensei, and Haku-san. A fiancé, a teacher, and a friend, besides the fact that we were close to Naruto (but they were a lot of people who were close to Naruto) there was no connection. But if Haku-san and Iruka-sensei both knew about Himeko then it would make sense. Naruto didn't tell a lot of people about Himeko, in fact Naruto rarely even speaks about his past, so it would then make sense that we were picked because Naruto trusted us enough to let us know about Himeko. As this revelation hit I turned to look at Tsunade-sama who was staring back at me.

"Did he tell you about Himeko?" I asked Tsunade and she nodded back.

"Yeah… told me on the way back to Konoha." Tsunade confessed and I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Then does that mean you can activate feathers as well?" I asked and Tsunade shrugged.

"Who knows… never touched a feather so don't know." Tsunade mumbled and after an uncomfortable silence we both went back to looking at Naruto. Suddenly Tsunade started to sing and I blinked at her in surprise.

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you."

It was surprising to hear Tsunade-sama singing. It wasn't that she was bad, in fact she was pretty good, but what struck me was the raw emotions in her voice as she sang.

"Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be."

I think Tsunade forgot I was still in the room. The raw emotions on her face made me feel guilty that I was even there to witness it, even though I was here first.

"You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you."

As I stared at them memories of my mother suddenly flashed through my mind. Bringing my hand up to stifle my gasp, I didn't want to ruin this moment, I realized that Naruto meant so much more to Tsunade-sama then anyone had realized. Tsunade and Naruto, women and child… mother and son. Tsunade was Naruto mother and Naruto was her son.

They weren't related by blood, but still they were family.

* * *

Ok so here's the next chapter tell me what you think about it!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. fifth to awaken

Well I really should be doing my homework… but oh well. Here's chapter ten, wow ten already, and I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

_Past_

'_Voice Naruto hears.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

"Tenmari what are we doing here?" I asked as my elder sister dragged me around Konoha.

"Why are you even asking Gaara? You're the one who told us that we needed to go to Konoha as soon as possible." Tenmari asked and I sighed.

"Indeed I did, but why are you dragging me all over Konoha instead of heading towards the Hokage's tower like I said we would?" I asked letting some of my frustration color my voice.

Tenmari simply rolled her eyes at me and Kankuro snorted, whatever happened to them whimpering in fear if I ever so much as lifted a finger around them? Oh that's right; I met Naruto, my idiotic and inspiring best friend who told me that my family fearing me was not the same as them loving me. With a sigh I let myself me dragged around by Temari and smirked when Kankuro got stuck carrying her shopping bags. I still didn't see why she had to get five of the same shirt, even if they were in different colors. Or why Kankuro insisted on buying that stupid make-up that Kankuro still insisted was 'face paint.' I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going and found myself blinking in surprise as we passed down a familiar ally way.

Apparently Kankuro and Tenmari had gotten a lot better at reading my emotions and where smirking at my surprise. I shot them a quick glare, which used to send them running in fear, and they both burst out laughing.

"Aw, come one Gaara. Ever since the whole Akatsuki incident you haven't let yourself relax at all. You don't even sleep now that you can." Tenmari stated and I felt myself tense.

"I won't let Naruto experience what I did. I'm not going to let the Akatsuki get anywhere near him." I stated, trying to keep my voice calm but they heard my anger anyway.

"We know Gaara, but the Shukaku was taken out of you and it can't support you like it did before. Your body needs to rest on its own now and how can you help Naruto if you're too tired to do anything?" Kankuro asked and I said nothing.

As we passed the tree where we first met the strange enigma called Uzumaki Naruto, I felt myself stiffen as a strange power rushed over me. Kankuro and Tenmari both tensed and we glanced at each other. BY some unseen signal, Kankuro pulled out his puppets and Tenmari unfolded one of her smaller fans. Sand pooled around my feet and stirred in agitation, with a mental command the sand shot out from me and with a few minutes it returned bearing a strange golden feather. Kankuro and Tenmari looked at it in confusion and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Why did this feather feel so much like Naruto?

"Just a feather? What kind of feather can give off power like this?" Kankuro asked and Tenmari hummed in thought.

"The better question would be where did this feather come from?" Tenmari asked and I didn't bother to look at them before answering.

"Naruto, this feather came from Naruto." I stated simply and felt their stares on me.

"How do you know that?" Kankuro asked and I inclined my head to the side.

"I just do." As close as I've gotten with my family, there was just something they will never understand, Naruto was the only one who could.

Now sure that this feather was somehow connected to Naruto, I didn't feel the least bit afraid as I snatched the feather out of the sand. I saw my siblings try to stop me and blinked in surprise as the feather burst into white light and everything faded away.

* * *

_A beat-up younger looking Naruto and young boy were lying on the street while an angry pink haired girl stalked away from them. Another young boy, with glasses, walked over to the two and stared at them in concern._

"_Konohamaru are you ok?" The young boy asked and the boy on the ground got up with a groan._

"_Damn it… that ugly, huge fore-headed… Is that really a girl? Seriously Bro?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto eyes nearly popped out of his head. _

_Sakura had stopped in her track and slowly turned to look at them. A few seconds passed in silence and Naruto and the children ran screaming as Sakura chased them down with a vengeance. The chase didn't last for very long. Konohamaru had run around a corner and was forced to stop as he bumped into a black clad figure. Konohamaru bounced off the young man and fell to the ground with a small yelp._

"_That hurt." The black clad figure stated before bending down and picking Konohamaru up by the front of his scarf. _

"_Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as he rounded the corner, the two children standing behind him. The young blond girl with the black clad figure tsked._

"_Don't, we'll get yelled at later." She warned but the boy in black didn't seem to hear her._

"_I'm sorry, I was messing around…" Sakura apologized looking nervous and Naruto snapped._

"_Let me go." Konohamaru gasped out and Naruto growled in anger._

"_Hey you fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fat ass! Idiot!" Naruto snapped in a demanding sort of way, which lost its entire (rather small) amount of intimidation when Sakura put him in a head lock._

"_Hey you're annoying." The boy in black stated causing everyone to freeze._

"_Basically I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude… makes me want to kill them." The boy stated and Naruto eyes widen in surprise._

"_Wha..?" Naruto looked confused for a second but then it was gone, replaced by anger._

"_Oh well. I'm not involved." The blond haired girl stated and the boy in black smirked._

"_You bastard!" Naruto yelled and the boy lifted his fist up._

"_Well, after this one I'll take care of that other annoying midget." The boy stated as he swung his fist at Konohamaru while Naruto charged him. Before Naruto could reach them, the boy dropped Konohamaru and gripped his wrist in pain. A small pebble clattered to the floor and the boy whirled around to face Sasuke in the tree behind him._

"_What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked as he tossed another pebble in his hand._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and Naruto glared at him. The two foreign ninjas stared at Sasuke in silence._

"_Ah, another guy who pisses me off." The boy in black said while still gripping his trembling hand._

"_Get lost." Sasuke demanded._

"_Kyaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and Konohamaru sniffed before looking at Naruto._

"_Naruto bro… you suck… I believed in you…" Konohamaru stated while jabbing his finger at Naruto in an accusatory manner. Naruto knelt down to Konohamaru and offered a nervous smile._

"_No dummy! I could have easily defeated that guy!" Naruto stated but Konohamaru huffed and turned away from him, missing the brief look of hurt that flashed across Naruto face._

"_Hey punk get down here! I hate show-offs like you the most." The boy in black said before reaching across his back and grabbing the strangely wrapped thing and placing it in front of him._

"_Hey, you're even going to use Karasu?!" The blond hair girl asked, reaching out to stop him, she didn't need to._

"_Kankuro, stop it." a dry voice said from behind Sasuke and everybody stared in shock at the figure hanging upside down behind Sasuke._

"_You're an embarrassment to our village." The red hair boy stated._

"_Ga…Gaara." The boy in black answered._

"_Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic… why do you think we came to Konoha?" The boy asked and Kankuro visibly paled._

"_Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankuro said, looking terrified of the boy before him._

"_Shut up or I'll kill you." The red hair boy stated and Kankuro promptly shut up._

"_Ok, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankuro said desperately and the red hair boy turned his gaze to Sasuke._

"_Sorry to you guys." He said before suddenly warping to Kankuro side in a rush of sand._

"_It looks like we got here to early but we didn't come here to play around." The boy stated and Kankuro looked away guilty._

"_I know." Kankuro stated and the red haired boy turned around._

"_Let's go." The red haired boy said as he started walking and surprisingly Sakura was the one to stop them._

"_Hey wait!" Sakura yelled. _

"_Judging from your head protectors, you guys are ninjas from the hidden sand village right? You may be allies with Konoha but it is forbidden for shinobis' to enter each other villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on what it is, we may not be able to let you go." Sakura demanded and the blond hair girl snorted._

"_Ha! Talk about clueless… don't you know anything?" The blond hair girl asked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pass port and flipped it open._

"_You're right, we are genin from Sunagakure. We have come to your village to take the chunin selection exam." The blond girl stated and Naruto looked at her in confusion._

"_The chunin selection exam?" Naruto asked and the blond girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. After giving them a quick review Naruto let out a large grin and turned to Konohamaru._

"_Hey Konohamaru! Think I should enter this chunin exam thing?" Naruto asked before the girl could finish her explanation and the girl snarled at him._

"_You bastard! You asked the question! Listen until the end!" The girl snapped and Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Naruto._

"_Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked and the blond girl blushed._

"_Huh? You mean me?" The blond girl asked looking slightly surprised._

"_No, you with the gourd." Sasuke said and the girl looked slightly pissed off._

"… _Subaku no Gaara." The red haired boy answered._

"_I'm also interested in you, your name?" Gaara asked and Sasuke smirked._

"_It's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated at the two stared at each other, tensions rising. Suddenly Naruto jumped between the two._

"_Hey! What about me huh!? Don't you want to know my name as well?!" Naruto yelled and Gaara turned around._

"_Not interested. Let's go." Gaara said before suddenly disappearing with his teammates. Meanwhile Naruto was crouching down next to Konohamaru._

"_Hey Konohamaru do I look weak to you?" Naruto asked._

"_Weaker to Sasuke? Yes." Konohamaru stated bluntly and Naruto let out a yell of agitation._

"_Sasuke I won't lose to you!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke glared at Naruto._

"_What's your problem!?" Sasuke snapped, neither of them noticed the trio standing in the tree not too far from them. With a snort, Sasuke left and Sakura followed him. Konohamaru turned back to Naruto and stared at him for a bit before smiling._

"_Hey boss are you still up to playing ninja?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto gave him a guilty smile._

"_I'm sorry Konohamaru, but I really had something important to do today. Why don't you guys head over to the academy training grounds and I'll meet you there in two hours?" Naruto asked while glancing at a tree nearby. _

"_Fine, but you better come or else I won't stop pranking you for an entire month!" Konohamaru declared and Naruto cheerfully waved his the trio of children good bye as they raced towards the academy. As soon as Konohamaru was out of sight, Naruto smile disappeared and he turned to look directly at the trio still hiding in the tree._

"_Hey! Whoever you are I'm guessing that you're here to take the chunin exam as well. I don't mind that you are, but if you plan to hurt me or my team before the exam starts then I will hunt you down and I will kill you." Naruto said, his voice going icy cold and his eyes turning into two flinty pieces of ice. The trio in the tree jerked in surprise before Naruto scowled at them._

"_Now get out of here before I make you." Naruto said and the three left with Naruto cold eyes following their every movements. A few minutes passed in silence before another figure suddenly appeared by Naruto side and gave a small chuckle._

"_I didn't know you could be so threatening Naruto-sama." Haku said softly and Naruto frowned at him._

"_I don't like to do it, and I told you to stop calling me sama, I haven't done anything to earn that title yet." Naruto stated and Haku just smiled._

"_Whatever you say Naruto-sama." Haku said and Naruto glared at him._

"_He's not going to stop and you know it Gaki." Zabuza said as he strolled out from behind a tree like it was nothing._

"_So how long have you guys been there?" Naruto asked and Zabuza shot Naruto a look._

"_From the beginning gaki, we were tailing you to find the perfect time to report in since this morning." Zabuza stated before glaring at Naruto who chuckled nervously._

"_That long huh? So what do you have to report?" Naruto asked and Zabuza shrugged._

"_Nothing you don't already know. Suna, Kiri, and a few other villages have sent a few of their genin here to Konoha for the chunin exam. We detected a lot of movement from Suna and some new village called Otogakure, not sure yet as to what they're planning though." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded his head and hummed thoughtfully._

"_Do you guys think I should enter the chunin exam? I heard that it's a real killer for first year genin." Naruto asked and Zabuza exchanged a glance with Haku before answering._

"_With the current skill level that 'you' posses I wouldn't recommend it. But knowing you, you'll do it anyway just to see if you can. I'm only going to warn you now, if you enter the chunin exam, you're going to be forced to reveal yourself." Zabuza said and Haku's eyes narrowed as Naruto stared thoughtfully at the sky._

"_I'm planning on it. I'm getting tired of being the 'dead-last' and this exam may be the perfect opportunity to show my real self to everybody." Naruto said with a small smile and Haku eyes widened in surprise._

"_Really Naruto-sama?!" Haku asked sounding excited and Naruto smiled at him._

"_Yeah. Besides, I don't want to pass up the chance to get to know another Jinchuuriki. He may be the only one to truly understand me." Naruto said; both Haku and Zabuza stared at Naruto in surprise._

"_There was another Jinchuuriki?" Haku asked and Zabuza eyes suddenly widen in surprise._

"_The red hair kid. How did you know?" Zabuza asked and Naruto looked away guilty._

"_His scent, he smelled of blood and raccoons but his eyes also helped. They looked like my eyes from a long time ago." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded his head in understanding._

"_So what do you want us to do?" Haku asked and Naruto frowned in thought._

"_Stay here in Konoha under disguises but not in a henge. Everyone here is so focused on detecting chakra that you'll be found out right away. Just die your hair and get different clothes; you won't believe how much Konoha 'shinobi' miss the obvious." Naruto said and Haku nodded his head._

"_Is there a reason as to why we're staying here?" Zabuza asked and Naruto sighed._

"_I have a bad feeling about all of this. I think something bad is going to happen." Naruto said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow at him._

"_You have any proof about that?" Zabuza asked and Naruto shook his head._

"_Nope, it's just a gut feeling. Over the years I've learned to trust my gut, it saved me more times than I can count." Naruto said with a wide grin and Zabuza rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever Gaki, we'll report back to you during the different stages of the test." Zabuza said and Naruto looked surprised._

"_There are different stages?" Naruto asked and Zabuza nodded his head._

"_What kind?" Naruto asked and Zabuza smirked._

"_Not telling." Zabuza said and Naruto whined._

* * *

I blinked as everything came back into focus and I saw Tenmari and Kankuro look as confused as I felt.

"So that's why he bumped into me that day." Kankuro muttered and Tenmari scowled.

"He knew that you were a Jinchuuriki right from the beginning?! Why didn't he say anything sooner? It would have saved all of us soo much trouble." Tenmari muttered and I stared at her.

"He was afraid. I was everything he could have been and I struck him a little too close the to heart." I stated and my siblings looked at me confused. I didn't expect them to understand, after all there were only things me and Naruto could only ever understand and I knew exactly what Naruto had felt back then. After all, I had felt the same thing too.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Training area number forty-four has become over ridden with giant snakes and they're not listening to Anko!"

"Tsunade-sama! Everybody in the academy has been locked in time and anyone who approaches gets frozen as well!"

"Tsunade-sama! The arena has been overrun by these weird shadowy figures that attack each other and anyone close to them."

"Tsunade-sama! A giant nine tail fox has been spotted in the forest fighting what appears to be a giant sand raccoon!"

I banged my head as _another_ report of some odd happening was shoved in my face. Besides me a smirking Jaraiya was leaning against the window and I felt the over whelming urge to smack him.

"Told you Tsu-hime. The next feather was going to show up here and it did. I think this would be the perfect opportunity to see it either one of us can awaken Naruto feather." Jaraiya said and I felt excitement flare up inside of me.

"Tsunade-sama! Several buildings have gone up in flames and no one can stop it!"

Until I heard that. Smacking my head loudly against the table, I very briefly hoped that it would knock me unconscious.

* * *

So here's the chapter and in the next few chapters I'll be going over the chunin exams and what happens in it.

**Review please!!!!**


End file.
